White Shihakusho
by Doble-Kay
Summary: Kurosaki Shiro is a regular teenager who can see ghost. But him,Orihime,and some others take a dive into the spirit realm. Will this new found world change the faith of two? Or will unexpected events cause a major crash down? ShiroHime
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**White Shihakusho**

Chapter 1

* * *

Everything seemed peaceful in the town known as Karakura, but a piecing shriek bombarded the beauty. This horrible scream came from behind the local high school of Karakura. In the middle of the baseball field you can see three figures, two on the ground while the third smirked down at the two who cried in pain. The smiling teen was known as Kurosaki Shiro, the most bad ass teenager throughout Karakura high and maybe the whole town. His golden eyes glisten with mischief, and his pearly white teeth shine brightly against the sun's rays.

"Now…what was that you said about my hair Reiichi?" Shiro press his foot on Reiichi's head

"Ow…I-I said i-it looks lovely t-today." The blonde stutter

Shiro pushed the blonde's head further into the dirt. There was one thing that always ticked him off, people making fun of his white hair and people annoying him oh wait that was two.

"Are you sure that's what you said? I could have sworn you said 'When are you going to dye that bird crap of a hair'."

"W-what I would never of said that Shiro-sama!" Reiichi tried to please Shiro

"Tsk, cut that honorific crap. It so doesn't suit you." Shiro smirked

The white hair teen was about to end this sorry form of a male until he heard the bell ring. Shiro sighed and began to walk away from the teens on the ground and went to class. People who really knew Shiro, which isn't many, knew the white hair Kurosaki didn't like being late or people being late that had to do with him. As he entered the building many students made way for him, not wanting anything to do with him. Shiro made his way to his classroom, but as he turned one final corner he dumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun." The orange hair girl apologizes.

"Please don't apologize Hime-chan. It was my fault." Shiro smiled

Anyone who stood before Shiro like this would have been scared, but this was Inoue Orihime and she's not anyone. Shiro wouldn't deny the fact he thought Orihime was hot, and he wouldn't deny that he's always polite to her. The white hair teen always felt he needed to be by Orihime's side, so he found and tried anyway to be near the orange hair beauty. He knew Orihime was different from others, beside his family she treated him like he was normal and not a monster. Shiro especially liked Inoue for she wouldn't try to get his attention like other girls, who wanted him badly.

"It wasn't your fault; I was just standing here and seem to be in your way."

"Don't worry about, hey maybe we could get a bite to eat after school."

Shiro watched as Orihime place her index finger on her chin, and began to think about. Suddenly the white hair teen felt something jab into his side; he held his painful side letting a few curses past his lips.

"Sorry Shiro but Orihime is busy." Another female voice spoke

The white hair teen looked over to see Orihime's best friend, Arisawa Tatsuki.

_Bitch!_ "Tatsuki, it's good to see you." Shiro flashed a crooked smile while cursing her out in his head.

"Right…Orihime you should get to class I'll be right there."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later then Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said as she waved to the two

"Shiro stay away from Orihime, she doesn't need your bad rep on her."

"Aw~ is little Tatsuki jealous?" Shiro straighten and lean into the fighter's face

"M-me? Like hell!" Tatsuki blushed

"You don't need to lie." Shiro whispered in her ear

Tatsuki's entire face became red, earning howls of laughter from Shiro as he began to walk to class. The black hair teen gritted her teeth and stomped to class. When the two teens entered class and took their sits class had started. Hours had pass as Shiro stared out the window thinking when he can get out of this hell hole. Not to long the bell had rung signaling lunch time, which he and three others went up to the roof. Shiro quickly lay down on the cement roofing and closed his eyes. Suddenly feeling like he was being watched Shiro opened his right eye, and found Chad, Keigo, and Mizuiro looking at him.

"What?" he asked

"Huh…um nothing." Keigo quickly turned his gaze back to his sandwich

(Sigh) "We wanted to know, why do you hang with us?" Mizuiro asked

Shiro sat up and began to think about it, why did he hang with these guys? Well Chad was understandable…maybe, but the other two what for? Shiro finally coming to an answer, he walked over to Keigo and Mizuiro and slung his arms around them.

"You guys are my pals. And besides what's wrong with being my _friend_?" Shiro smirked

"N-nothing, but were not as tough as you or Chad." Keigo explained

"Let's see it this way, I like you guys."

The bell rung and Shiro began to head to class with Chad right behind him. Keigo and Mizuiro looked at one another, was being like by Kurosaki Shiro a good thing?

Shiro let a yawn out as he made his way home, he was dead beat tired. As he continued to walk he accidently bumped into someone and knocked them down. Shiro's golden eyes landing on a seven year old boy with black hair, and a chain sprouting from his chest.

"Sorry mister." The child apologize as he stood up

"Whatever." Shiro rolled his eyes

The white hair teen continue to walk, but was now being followed by the child. Shiro grunted but thought maybe the kid was heading that way, so he decide to go in another direction. Much to the Kurosaki's dismay the kid followed Shiro's twists and turns, until they finally stopped in front of a playground. Shiro turned and face the boy giving him one of his famous scowls.

"Why the fuck are you following me?"

"You're the first person I met that is able to see me."

"So." Shiro stated

"It's just I'm scared, and I don't know where my mommy is." The boy began to shed tears

"Go bother someone else with your waterworks." Shiro began to leave

"Wait!"

The boy cried and grabbed onto Shiro's leg halting him from his movements. Shiro always hated kids, and when they cried he hated them even more. The white hair teen sighed, and removed the child from his leg then got down to eye level with him.

"Hey don't cry, look we'll find your mommy ok?" Shiro said sweetly

"Really mister?" The kid sniffed up his tears

"No not really."

Shiro gave him a bored look before pushing the kid to the ground. The black hair kid let a sicken cry, anyone would be in tears at the sound but it brought a smile to Shiro's face. Other people's misery brought joy to his life, psychotic I know but he could careless what others thought. As he began to leave once more he stopped noticing a women standing before him clan in black. She glared at Shiro with her violet eyes before walking in front of him, and began to examine him.

"What the hell do you want?" Shiro spat

"So you can see me?"

"Of course, I can see spirits like you and the kid."

"Interesting, but how-"

"Did I know? Simple the energy around you is different from normal people."

The black girl nodded her head in understanding, then slapped Shiro across the face before walking over to the boy. Shiro stared off into space before realizing he had been slap, he quickly turned to the women who was stamping the child's forehead.

"You bitch! What the hell was that for!"

"You ass, that was for mistreating an innocent soul!"

Shiro was about to reply to the strange women, but a loud howling sound broke out. The two in the park quickly looked over by the swings where a large mask bull appeared. The black clan girl quickly jumped in front of Shiro, and told him to run. But Shiro didn't listen to her, because one he didn't run from fights and two he wanted to beat the crap out of something. The bull-masked creature came charging towards them, with horns in front. The black hair girl blocked one of the horns, but the bull-mask turned and caught her with the other sending her flying into a tree. The masked bull began to stomp about, which gave Shiro the opportunity to rush over to the girl and take her sword.

"Yo Toro! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Shiro smirked

The bull creature puffed out smoke from its nose then charged at the white hair teen. Shiro jumped over the bull and landed on its back, and began hacking and slashing at its head. Much to the teen's dismay the sword seem to have no effect on the bull.

"Hey girl, your sword seems to be dull!" Shiro yelled while trying to stay on the bull

"You dumb ass! Only I can use that Zanpakutō!"

"Then this Zan-wherever, is a piece of crap!" Shiro said as he tossed the weapon like it was trash

"How dare you treat Sode no Shirayuki like that!"

"You named your sword? You know they have places for people like you." Shiro said as the bull began to jump up and down

"Very funny, and this is coming from the guy who mistreats souls!"

"Would you just drop that already!"

The bull suddenly halted to a stop sending Shiro forward to the ground. Shiro rubbed his sore head, then looked up to see the bull charging toward him. The black hair girl quickly jumped in front of Shiro with her Zanpakutō, she sliced one of the horns but the other impaled her. The bull creature jumped back and began to wail in pain, while the black hair girl fell into Shiro's arms.

"You bitch why did you do that?" Shiro gritted his teeth

"Cause…it's my duty…to protect humans." She coughs blood

"You moron, I didn't asked to be protect. Now I'm going to have to repay you later." Shiro frown

"Here…run my Zanpakutō…through your chest. You will have…some of power to fight."

Shiro stared at her for a minute or two before doing as she said. A large black mist engulfs the entire area creating an ominous feel and look. The black mist began to clear, the black hair girl felt very strange. She took a look at herself nothing had change about her, she still wore her black Shihakusho and her Zanpakutō lay at her side. But as she looked up her eyes widen at the person who stood before her. The being's skin had change from peach to pale white, he had black nails, and a white Shihakusho with a black cloth belt. The being turned his to look at her, she stiffen noticing his yellow irises surrounded by black.

"I don't think this power is yours, seeing as I don't wield a useless blade." Shiro grinned

Shiro placed the large butcher knife on his shoulders; the weapon was as long as Shiro's body and was silver with a black edge and a black wrapping cloth blowing in the wind.

"Guess the fun has ended seeing as you're now dead Toro!" Shiro laughed

* * *

**Hyou: Decide to write a Shiro/HichigoXOrihime story! Hope it you enjoyed it and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach  
**

**White Shihakusho**

Chapter 2

* * *

"I'm home."

Shiro called as he entered his home and kicked off his shoes. As he entered further into the house entering the living room he noticed Yuzu and Karin sitting on the couch watching TV. The twin Kurosakis took their eyes off the television, and greeted their big brother.

"Welcome home nii-chan." Yuzu smiled

"You're a little late than usually Shiro, what happen?" Karin asked

"It's nothing, just some idiotic girl held me up." Shiro took a sit a the dining table

"Sounds very suspicious coming from you son."

The three Kurosaki kids looked at their father as he entered, and sat diagonal from Shiro. The white hair Kurosaki rolled his eyes at his father's assumption.

"You're such a pervert, Isshin." Shiro frown

"You never use my first name unless you're upset. Did she learn that you weren't very manly?" Isshin laugh

"Shut your damn mouth, before I shut it for you." Shiro growled

Shiro stood and stared down at his father while Isshin smirked, he knew Shiro was preparing to jump at him and start a brawl. A sudden clapping sound broke the tension that was building, and the four Kurosakis looked to the source.

"Alright you two no fighting it's time to eat." The mother of the family announce

Yuzu jumped for joy because it was time to eat, and her mother had stopped another fight. Everyone quickly gathered at the table, while Masaki placed her cooking on it. Everyone hummed in approval of the curry and rice that sat before them, except Shiro.

"Shiro is something wrong, do you not want curry and rice?" he's mother asked

"No the foods fine, it's just you all seem happy about eating it. I'm not saying your foods bad; I'm just saying it's weird to be happy about eating."

"Shiro you should always be thankful for anything that is presented before you, whether it's a job or something simple as curry & rice. You must always be thankful." Masaki smiled

Shiro let his mother's words sink in before eating, and listening to the rest of the dinner conversation. Once the white hair Kurosaki was finish eating he took a quick shower then laid on his bed. Shiro was completely exhausted from today, first school and its ridicules test then that Shinigami girl showed up. Suddenly remembering something, Shiro got up and pull a cellular device out of his school pants. Shiro flipped open the slim black phone, and scrolled to his inbox.

-Empty-

Shiro closed the phone and place it on his desk, then slip under his covers and went to bed.

_**A sicken crack produce as Shiro removed his monstrous blade from the masked bull's head. Shiro put his wrapped sword on his back, and turned to face the black hair woman. She wobbled a bit as she got on her feet; once she was stable she looked up to the golden eye being then stiffens a bit.**_

"_**You alright woman?" **_

"_**Yeah I'm fine."**_

"_**Good now I can beat the crap out you."**_

_**The black hair girl looked at him like he was crazy, but if you looked in his eyes he wasn't joking. The girl took a step back to get away from him, but found her back against a tree.**_

"_**Whoa, take it easy fellow." Said a mysteries voice **_

"_**Come out here who ever you are?" Shiro frown, he didn't want someone else to bother him**_

_**A figure began to emerge from the shadows of a single tree. The figure was a man wearing a green striped hat, green clothes, and clogs. Shiro frowned at the guy's goofy grin and what made the grin worst was that stupid fan he had right below his chin.**_

"_**Well this is a surprise Kuchiki-san." He smiled towards her ignoring Shiro**_

"_**Urahara-san, what are you doing here?"**_

"_**Well I felt something strange, and decided to check it out."**_

_**Urahara was about to speak some more, but the large blade pointed at him caused him to stop. Shiro felt something very creepy about the guy in green and decided it is best to get rid of him permanently.**_

"_**Just who the hell are you?"**_

"_**Ah how rude of me. My name is Urahara Kisuke. I own a lovely little candy shop." He bowed while smiling**_

"_**Before I kill you guys, tell me what are you two? You aren't like regular spirits I seen, and you guys don't feel the same either."**_

_**Kisuke just smiled which caused Shiro to be annoyed at. Suddenly a yellow chain wrapped around Shiro's body, the Kurosaki lost his grip on his sword and was now restrain. Shiro growled and cursed trying to get free, then began to glare at the glasses giant that appeared.**_

"_**Good work Tessai, now onwards to my shop." **_

_**Tessai grew Shiro and Shiro's body over his shoulders, and began walking behind Rukia and Urahara who had the large blade. The white hair male grunted all the way to the small shady looking shop. The four entered the shop and sat in a small room with a round table in the center. Tessai sat Shiro down and placed the soul less body near him then left the three. Shiro was ready to cuss up a storm, but the humble shopkeeper began to speak before Shiro started. Kisuke began to explain about Shinigamis and Hollows and what both of their purposes were in this world. **_

"_**So let me get this straight…your both Shinigamis."**_

_**Rukia and Kisuke nodded their heads.**_

"_**And you guys kill Hollows to save humans and souls alike, while purifying Hollows."**_

"_**Pretty much." Urahara smiled**_

"_**And I'm called a Representative Shinigami, since I'm still human."**_

"_**Well I'm unsure since you wear a white Shihakusho, and normal Shinigamis wear black." Rukia stated**_

"_**Alright I believe you guys." **_

"_**What? Just like that! Aren't you going be like 'That's crazy talk' or 'that's a bunch of bull'?" Rukia question**_

"_**Nope." He smirked**_

_**Rukia hummed in approval, this was easier than she had thought. Shiro suddenly felt his binds fall off, then fade into thin air. **_

"_**But there's something we need to ask of you Kurosaki." Kisuke's mouth now was covered by his fan**_

"_**And what could this possibly be?" Shiro frowned from the annoying object in the other's hand**_

"_**We need you to fulfill your duties as a Representative Shinigami."**_

"_**No. I don't like being order around." Shiro stood up**_

"_**Then please take this as a gift." Kisuke slid a black phone to the albino**_

"_**Why would I need this?" Shiro cocked a brow**_

"_**So when you change your answer you can contact me." Kisuke shut his fan and grinned**_

* * *

Hyou: To Wau- Orihime has no feelings for Shiro their only really good friends, maybe even best friends since most people are scared of Shiro.

Next chapter will show how close Orihime and Shiro are. And maybe I'll explain how they grew so close or maybe in another I will.

Hoped you enjoyed reading and please review._**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

**White Shihakusho**

Chapter 3

* * *

Shiro grunted and pulled the pillow over his head as he heard an irritating buzzing noise. Soon Shiro sighed in relief as the buzzing stop, but a soft knock followed after. The door creaked opened revealing Yuzu who immediately frown at her big brother who was just lying in bed.

"Shiro-nii, you're still in bed?"

The white hair Kurosaki sat up and stared at his sister with a bored look before throwing his pillow at her. Yuzu used the door as a shield then quickly pouted at Shiro for his action.

"Shiro you're going to be late for school."

"Then I just won't go to school then." Shiro said as he lay back down

"Your horrible nii-chan, now Orihime-chan is going to be late."

Shiro quickly sat up again and looked at his little sister, who was still pouting. In a flash Shiro gathered his uniform, and zoomed pass Yuzu and into the bathroom. Yuzu sighed before heading down stairs finding Karin finishing her breakfast, while her mother and Orihime talked next to her.

"Orihime-chan Shiro just woke up and is now getting ready."

"Shiro should know he should never keep a girl waiting. I'm sorry you have to wait Orihime." Masaki apologized

"It's alright I don't mind waiting."

"So how's everything at home with your Brother."

"Oh…um…"

The orange hair girl began to become quiet, but thanks to Shiro rushing downstairs all attention was off her. Shiro ran into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast then Orihime and began rushing out the door with her. The two rushed down the street until they reach the crosswalk, which was not signaling them to walk.

"Sorry I was late Hime-chan." He said after he swallowed the rest of his toast

"It's alright Kurosaki-kun."

"So why did you come to pick me up?"

"Well since we hadn't walked in awhile I thought it would be nice if we walk to school together today." She smiled

The sign changed to green signaling them to walk across the street, and to continue on to their destination.

"Are you sure you didn't want to also talk about your brother?"

Orihime stiffen a bit as she walked along side Shiro, and from the corner of her eye she saw her white hair friend still looking ahead.

"Maybe." Orihime frowned

"When my mom asked you that question, and you didn't answer right away. I knew something was up, so tell me."

"He got me these hairpins, but I told him I didn't like them."

"I don't see what the problem is, you told him how you felt. If he didn't like it then oh well, he can just piss off."

"Shiro!"

Orihime stopped walking and frowned at her companion. Shiro stopped walking as well and stared at Orihime's frowning face. He sighed and raised his hands like he was giving up.

"I'm sorry for what I said. So can I see the oh so lovely gift." Shiro said sarcastically

The orange hair girl sighed, this would be the best apologize she would get out of him. Orihime began to look through her bag, and pulled out one of the blue flower pins then began to look for the other after she gave it to Shiro. The white hair male examined the pin, noting it began to glow orange around the edges. Shiro cocked a brow and was about to ask Orihime about the strange glow until he heard a shriek from the girl. He turns to find that she was alright but was staring wide eye at an orange cellular device; Shiro never knew she had a phone.

"Kurosaki-kun we're going to be late for school!"

Shiro place the small pin in his pocket, then quickly grabbed Orihime's hand and began running again. The two teenagers jumped on top of car hoods, and went through many bushes while angering many people as they race to school. Shiro saw the school insight and turn to see if his companion was alright.

"You alright Hime."

"Yeah I'm fine, nothing like a morning run." She smiled

The two entered the building and stopped to catch their breaths as they stood inside of their class. Some students stared at the two, but it didn't last long since Shiro would probably beat the crap out of them if they stared any longer.

"This reminds me of middle school." Shiro grinned as he regains his breath

"Yeah except we didn't jump over fences this time."

Shiro shared a smile with the girl, before a certain fighter came over to see Orihime. But to Shiro it was a more of, let's scold Shiro for no good reason.

"Orihime why are you so late, class is going to start like in five minutes." Tatsuki inform her

"Oh sorry Tatsuki, I was walking with Kurosaki-kun to school today."

"What! For now on I'm going to come and pick you up, so we can walk together and you're not late ok."

Orihime felt like a child that was being punished, but she didn't question Tatsuki's decision seeing how she usually did it to protect her. But that was it, she didn't want to be protect she wanted to protect herself and others. Everyone protected her but the only person who kind of didn't was Shiro, he allowed her to face her own problems on her own even if he was on the sidelines he let her protect herself. Maybe that was the reason she became friends with him, or maybe the fact people saw him as a monster and she wanted to protect him from everyone who wanted to hurt him.

"That's stupid Tatsuki, she isn't a child and besides she made it before the bell rang." Shiro rolled his eyes

"Stay out of it Kurosaki! You're the reason she's late, your damn reputation is rubbing off on her." Tatsuki shouted

"Don't tell me to stay out of it, she's my friend too you know!"

"Please what kind of friend drags their friend into problems?" Ryō asked

"Yeah, ever since I met Orihime in middle she has always been in the principal's office when you get in trouble." Michiru added in

"Why do people like you always try to ruin innocent people's lives?" Mahana frowned

"Why should a monster like you even deserve a friend like Orihime!" Tatsuki top it off

The room become quiet after Tatsuki had spoken, and everyone include the bystanders looked at Shiro. The white hair male was pissed off, but no one could tell do to his neutral expression. Shiro needed to let off steam, and the last thing he wanted to do was beat up some chicks that Orihime knew. So he did something no one would expect him to do, and that was walk out of class and head to the roof. Orihime felt very numb after the whole display, what had just happen? The bell rang signaling everyone class was about to begin, but Orihime just stared at the class room's doorway.

"Orihime come on class is going to start." Tatsuki said

The fighter stared at Orihime who didn't acknowledge her, then began to reach for her to get her attention. Orihime slapped the hand away alerting the room once more. Tatsuki stared at the female who harmed her, but was unable to she her grey eyes do to the orange bangs that block them.

"Orihime…"

"Tatsuki…you bitch. How could you say that about Kurosaki-kun?"

The black hair female and the rest of the students were quite surprise by the language that came out of sweet little old Orihime.

"He didn't do anything wrong, he took a lot of crap from you but still he didn't hurt you. He could of but he didn't."

"Ori-"

"Shut up! You called him a monster, he didn't deserve that! To me you four are the monsters here especially you Tatsuki, not Kurosaki-kun!"

Tatsuki finally was able to see the orange hair female's eyes, but what she saw frighten her a bit. There was no gentleness or silly confused eyes, no there was only hate and all of it was directed at her. Orihime felt happy inside that she was able to express how she felt, and the fact she stood up for someone she wanted to protect. The old Orihime would have cried and stayed behind, but the new stronger Orihime left to go comfort her -maybe only- friend.

Shiro leaned against the fence on the roof and stared at the large white clouds. He was much better now, after he left the class, kicked the crap out of Reiichi and went to the roof, you would say he's not pissed. Don't get him wrong he's still piss just less then before. A small creak broke his cloud watching and landed on a female he least expected to be here.

"What the hell are you doing here midget bitch?" Shiro frown

"Someone seems pissy today, was it cause your friend's bitch you out." Rukia smirk

"Fuck off and why the hell are you dress in my school's uniform, aren't you suppose to be doing your Shinigami duties?"

"Well I'm here to see if you change-"

"No." Shiro looked away

"You didn't even let me finish? And why not?" Rukia fumed

"Cause I didn't want to take orders from some pint size woman, who's weak as hell."

"Weak huh? I'll show you weak, Bakudō #1 Sai."

Rukia moved her index and middle fingers together in a horizontal angle. Shiro and Rukia stared at each other for a minute, before Rukia repeated the command at least two more times. The white hair male cocked a brow at her strange antics, which cause his thoughts that she's crazy to be fuel even more.

"Why isn't my Kidō working?"

"Is that some sort of magic or something?" Shiro asked

"Has my powers been weaken that much?" Rukia ignore his question

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since that fight with that Hollow, my powers haven't fully recover. Urahara-san says it had to do with the Hollow, but since it's gone he's not sure."

"Is that why you want me to do this Shinigami thing?"

"Yes, so I ask no beg you to reconsider."

Shiro growled he didn't want to do this; he had enough problems as it is. The white hair male sighed, and was about to repeat his answer from earlier but someone rushed through the door and answer for him.

"Of course Kurosaki-kun will help you; he wouldn't turn down someone in need."

* * *

**Hyou: I apologize for such a late update, had been testing all week and didn't want to stress my brain out too much. But luckily all important tests are over! YEAH! *Falls in a pile of pillows and goes to asleep***

**Starrk: Huh...Hyou?**

**Hyou: *snores softly***

**Starrk: *whispers* Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and she'll try to update as soon as possible. So please review, and have a wonderful day or sleep in Hyou's case.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

**White Shihakusho**

Chapter 4

* * *

Shiro sighed as he had to listen to the same explanation he heard already as Rukia explained everything to Orihime. After the young orange hair teen busted in on Rukia's and Shiro's conversation, the three decided to sit down and talk on the roof. Orihime nodded every time Rukia asked if she understood, or Orihime would ask a question and Rukia would nod as an answer.

"So that's everything you need to know."

"Wow Kuchiki-san, you have a lot of responsible."

"So will you two help me out?"

"Hell-" Shiro started

"Yes!" Orihime clapped her hands together

"Hime you barely know her."

"Shiro we need to help protect our town from the Hollows that invade it."

The white hair teen huffed, he didn't want to do it, heck he didn't like much of the people that lived here. Orihime frowned at Shiro; he has responsibility for this too she thought. The orange hair girl was about to scold him for turning down Rukia before a beeping sound came out of nowhere. The two teens looked to the foreigner of the group, Rukia flipped open a light-purple cell with a bunny strap hanging off it.

"Shiro we got work to do." Rukia stood up and stared at her screen

"Hell no, I didn't agree to help you." Shiro steeled himself to the ground

Orihime stood up quick and rushed to Rukia's side to see what the girl was looking at. The screen displayed a chibi Kisuke waving his open fan while behind him a cross hair moved about on a map trying to pinpoint something. The cross hair began to flash red then quickly zoom in on an area with a red dot.

"The Hollow is at the park." Rukia read

"Then let's go!"

Rukia cocked a brow before being dragged off the roof by Orihime. Shiro on the other hand stayed where he was.

"I see no reason to go; I barely know the chick…"

Silence fell over the roof of the school, a minute past before Shiro growled in frustration.

"Damn it, Orihime Rukia wait for me before you two get killed!" Shiro shouted as he ran after them

-_White Shihakusho_-

The three had arrived at the park, and began walking down a dirt path that led into the woods. Shiro grumbled as he walked behind the two females having a conversation about Rukia's phone, and making sure they were heading the right way. Ten minutes passed before Shiro decided to voice his thoughts on the whole situation.

"Alright I'm leaving." He said as he stopped walking

"What? You can't leave; we still have a Hollow on the loose!" Rukia turned to him and explained

"Well too bad, beside there's no way I can go into my Shinigami form."

Rukia growled at the foolish boy, doesn't he know I've got that part handle. The black hair teen pulled out a glove and placed it on her right hand. Before Orihime could ask what the item was for, Rukia had run up to Shiro and punched him in the back of his head. The white hair teen stumble forward before quickly letting curses loose at the short petite girl. Rukia stiffen a bit but quickly began to relax herself, she had completely forgotten how creepy Shiro's Shinigami form was.

"Rukia something has happen to Kurosaki-kun."

Orihime began poking Shiro's lifeless body, and frown for she wasn't getting any reaction from him.

"Orihime, Shiro isn't in his body right now. He's standing right here."

Rukia pointed to the place where the white hair male was standing. Orihime followed the black hair female's finger, and noticed a strange disturbance of the air with some of the space in that area having small white blotches.

"Alright she gets where I'm standing so stop pointing at me." Shiro swatted Rukia's hand way when he walked over to her

"I'm sorry to say but I can barely see you, but I can hear you loud and clear."

"Well it's better than nothing I guess." Rukia return her gaze back to her phone

Shiro sighed and leaned against a nearby tree while Orihime stood next to Shiro's body. Rukia stared at her cell a bit longer before it started to beep.

"It's here." Rukia looked around

"Hime stay near Rukia."

The two girls stood together while Shiro pulled out his Zanpakutō, and let it rest on his shoulders. Everything seemed to stop as the three waited for the Hollow to appear. Birds, squirrels, and even the wind had gone silent; something didn't sit well for Shiro.

"Well what do we have here?" A deep voice spoke

"Seems to me we have some tasty souls in our hands." A feminine voice joined

"Two smell like Shinigamis." Another more horsed male spoke

"Rukia I thought you said there was only one." Shiro growled

"I only saw one, this thing must be busted." She replied while pressing on the keys

Suddenly green goo shot towards Shiro, he quickly jump back. As Shiro jumped back strange frog like creatures bounced their way to him. He hacked and slashed at three, but once their insides were exposed they began to explode. A large cloud of smoke consumed Shiro causing the two watching to lose sight on the boy.

"My you two look delicious."

Rukia and Orihime turned to their left to find no one there, but suddenly long red nails zoom out of the bushes towards them. The two quickly ducked to the ground just barely dodging the attack.

"Rukia Orihime, are you two alright." Shiro said as he kneeled next to them

The two nodded to Shiro before standing up and facing their opponents. The three were back to back each facing a Hollow. Shiro stood before a Hollow that resembled a giant hamster with bird-like hands and feet with a tentacle-like limb that hung from his forehead. A weird purple like octopus Hollow floated before Orihime, but the poor girl could only see blurry blotches of purple. While a Hollow with features resembling a frog and had bat wings on his arms smiled at Rukia.

* * *

**Hyou: Hmmm...I think it's going pretty well for them.**

**Renji:Their surround by Hollows, how's that going pretty well?**

**Hyou: Whatev'. Hoped you enjoyed reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

**White Shihakusho**

Chapter 5

* * *

The two nodded to Shiro before standing up and facing their opponents. The three were back to back each facing a Hollow. Shiro stood before a Hollow that resembled a giant hamster with bird-like hands and feet with a tentacle-like limb that hung from his forehead. A weird purple like octopus Hollow float before Orihime, but the poor girl could only see blurry blotches of purple. While a Hollow with features resembling a frog and bat wings on his arms smiled at Rukia.

"Hey Numb Chandelier, why don't we trade. I prefer the sweet tenderness of a woman's soul." Grand Fisher explain

"I'm not much in the mood for a male soul, what about you Shireker?"

"Me either. Why don't we chop the girls up into equal pieces, and then toss the boy in some ditch to rot."

Shiro gripped his Zanpakutō, who did these Hollows think they were talking to him like that. The white hair male's eyes glisten, he wanted blood. A grin began to stretch across Shiro's face, causing Grand Fisher to look at the boy strangely.

"Orihime Rukia, I want the two of you to duck."

"Huh? What do you mean Kuro-"

Orihime was unable to finish her sentence, for Rukia had tackled her to the ground for Shiro began swinging his Zanpakutō by its wrapping cloth. The force at which Shiro swung his Zanpakutō was incredible, it cause dirt to rise and trees to shake. The three Hollows stood stun at the being that stood before them, he had enormous power. Grand Fisher snapped out of his daze as he felt Shiro's blade glide across the side of his mask and body. The large furry Hollow shirked in pain and jumped back a bit.

Shiro let out a storm of laugher as he watched blood drip down the Hollows wound. Suddenly from the teen's left Numb Chandelier appeared and fire her green goo. Shiro jump up and deliver a powerful kick to her head, causing her to hit the ground and form a large crater. The white hair male began swing his Zanpakutō once more but this time he started slicing trees downs.

"Ha ha ha, who's going to rot in a ditch now?" Shiro continue his psychotic laughter

Shiro stopped his destruction, and caught Shireker from the corner of his eye. The frog-bat Hollow summoned his minions to attack Shiro, and some to attack his defenseless body. The white hair teen cursed and quickly rushes over to his body. Shiro slash at the exploding creatures while protecting his lifeless body. Dust rose and fell from the explosion; Shiro looked around and found that the three Hollows had left.

"Damn."

Suddenly Shiro was struck in the side by Rukia. She glared at him then Shiro glared back, which caused her to look away from the teen. She couldn't understand but Shiro's eyes as a Shinigami scared her, they resemble that of Hollows. And if that alone didn't scare her then his disturbing laughter did, it reminded her of a certain Taicho.

"What was that for!"

"You idiot you could have gotten me and Orihime killed." She kept her gaze elsewhere

"You don't have to worry about me Kuchiki-san." Orihime smiled

"See, nothing to worry about." Shiro grin

After Shiro had return to his body the three headed back to school.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The final bell rung signaling the end of the school day, and Rukia, Orihime, and Shiro began walking home together.

"Wasn't lunch exciting Kuchiki-san, and Asano-san was very funny." The teen giggled

"Orihime I told you to call me Rukia."

Shiro shook his head as he walked behind the two as they had a little argument. In the end they both settle with Rukia-san, having both parties happy and giggling again. The white hair male then suddenly remember something.

"Hime, you should make-up with Tatsuki and the other girls."

"Huh, what are you talking about Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime tried to laugh off

"Don't play dumb. Don't lose friends on my account, besides you kept looking at Tatsuki every two minutes in class. Even if you didn't look her way, losing friends for me isn't worth it."

The three stop at a stop sign, as Shiro went down one way Orihime frown at his back. She didn't like it when the white hair male put himself down like that, in her heart she knew he was worth it but it would be nice to speak with Tatsuki and the others again.

"Orihime you coming?" Rukia called

"Ah sorry Rukia-san."

Orihime turned to Rukia, and quickly walked to her side. The two females walked quietly in the other direction, but as they came to another street they began to talk.

"So Orihime how are you friends with someone like Shiro?"

"We met in his family's clinic when we were nine."

"Shiro's family owns a clinic?"

"Yup. That day I broke my arm so my brother took me to their clinic, and Shiro walked in the room I was in. I was having trouble reaching a glass of water and he helped me out."

"So from then on you guys became friends?"

"No, it was a month later when we were in school."

_**Laughter filled the air as young children played about on the monkey bars and slide. But there was one child who sat quietly on a swing all by himself. This nine year old was none other then Shiro Kurosaki. The young Kurosaki kicked the sand beneath his feet at a slow swing, but suddenly he found that the swing had stop moving. His golden eyes looked up to meet three faces, two with brown hair and brown eyes; they were twins. But Shiro shot a glare to the blond with blue eyes.**_

"_**Well if it isn't Shiro." The blond said with a foreign accent**_

"_**What do you want Darnell?" Shiro spat**_

"_**Seems like he's upset boss." The twins snickered together**_

"_**Of course he's upset, he's only street trash." Darnell laugh**_

"_**Why don't you go back to your pen pig." Shiro grin**_

_**The young blond glare then snaps his fingers. Shiro was preparing himself if the twins were going to jump him, but instead an arm wrapped around his neck. The white hair boy struggled against the large boy's grip that was practically choking him. The twins snickered, and the blond cracked his knuckles and was prepare to punch Shiro. Suddenly a flash of orange landed on the blond's back. Everyone was stun to find a girl pulling and scratching him.**_

_**Shiro took this opportunity and slip out of the large boy's grip, and pushed him to the ground earning a wail from him. The white hair boy then turned to the twins, but they just screamed and fled. Darnell reached behind him and pulled Orihime off of him by growing her off. The orange hair girl stared at the blond who was ready to pull on her hair. But as the blond was reaching for her Shiro stopped him by grabbing his wrist.**_

"_**You better not touch her Darnell."**_

"_**Like you can do a thing." He grin**_

_**Shiro took the others arm, and pulled it behind the blond's back. Darnell screamed in pain, causing Shiro to laugh.**_

"_**I kind of like that sound your making." He pulled once more**_

"_**Ow! Stop, Stop you monster!" he cried**_

_**The young Kurosaki frown, he was a monster he laughs at others pain. Shiro released the others arm and the blond ran away. The white hair boy snorted at the others display, and then began to walk away.**_

"_**Hey wait!"**_

"_**Go away girl."**_

"_**Names Inoue Orihime." She said as she hop in front of him**_

"_**Kurosaki Shiro, now go away."**_

"_**Why?" she pouted**_

"_**Because I'm a monster." Shiro glared at her**_

"_**No your not, the little blue men are."**_

"_**Blue men?"**_

"_**Yeah, they steal things and scare kids at night." Orihime made growling sound affects**_

"_**Really…" he just stared at her**_

"_**Yup, come on I'll show you."**_

_**Orihime pulled Shiro inside the classroom, causing some kids to run out do to Shiro presences. But she went about on what she wanted to show him, which were pictures she drew of the Blue men.**_

"Earth to Orihime?"

The orange hair female blink a couple times before realizing Rukia was waving her hand in her face.

"You were saying something Rukia-san?"

"I said this cell-phone was for Shiro just in case he lost the other one, but I want you to have it. You can contact me or Shiro if it's an emergency."

Rukia placed a blue slim cellular device in Orihime's hand. Orihime nodded her head and said her good-bye to Rukia, since she somehow already reached her apartment building. The orange hair teen went up three floors then finally reached her door. She was greeted by her brother Sora who was in the living room watching the news. The brown hair male smiled and told her he might have to leave for work soon. Orihime smiled and went to her room to drop her stuff. Not even two minutes her brother knocked on the door.

"Orihime phone for you."

"Huh? Who is it nii-chan?"

"Kurosaki Shiro."

Orihime cocked her head to the side and took the phone, while her brother closed her door as he left.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hime, sorry to disturb you but I accidently took one of your hair clips."

"Ah I totally forgot, sorry Kurosaki-kun." Orihime frown

"No problem I'll give-

Suddenly Orihime heard rustling noises on the other end, then Yuzu was on the line.

"Hello Orihime-chan! Shiro wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over for dinner."

"Um well…"

"Please Orihime-chan, it's been a long time since you came over." She said in a sad tone

"If Kurosaki-kun is ok with it."

"Of-"

"Yuzu give me the phone back! Sorry Hime, look you don't have to come."

"No I love too, besides nii-chan is working late tonight."

* * *

**Hyou: Hoped you like the chapter and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

**White Shihakusho**

Chapter 6

* * *

Shiro stared at himself through the mirror in the bathroom. He let out sigh, what was his reason for being in here?

"_**Yeah Orihime-chan is coming over!" Yuzu cheered**_

"_**She hasn't been over in years. We should make something special." Masaki smiled**_

_**Shiro's mother and young sister scurried off to the kitchen while the white hair male grunted. He didn't want Orihime to come over, especially since it was slowly getting dark.**_

"_**So my son has finally tied the knot with Hime-chan." Isshin laugh as he patted his son's back**_

"_**Stop that you creeper, and don't call her that!" he said as he swatted his father's hand away.**_

_**Isshin just laughed as he walked over to the couch and sat down. Shiro growled and decide to wait in his room, but he accidently bumped into Karin who was carrying a glass of Hawaiian Punch. The white hair male cursed himself and stared at the red stain on his school uniform.**_

"_**Damn it Karin!"**_

"_**Hey don't get pissy with me just because you messed up your clothes. Beside your uniform would never have impress Orihime-san."**_

_**Shiro felt his eye twitch, first his father now his sister why did they think he was trying to get Orihime. The teen was about to give his little sister a piece of his mind, but he was suddenly being pushed from behind. He turned his head to find his mother pushing him forward.**_

"_**Yuzu, can you cook alone for a bit. I have to find something suitable for your brother to wear." She called to Yuzu while smiling**_

_**Shiro protested the whole way his mother pushed him up the steps and even in his room. The white hair Kurosaki finally gave up when Masaki was going through his clothes. She would pick up an article of clothing, give it a stare then two seconds later shake her head in disapproval. After about three drawers Masaki had finally selected the perfect outfit, but Shiro was too busy reading a magazine to see what his mother pick. She frowned a bit before plucking the reading material from him, causing the teen to look at her.**_

"_**Now go and change, and be quick Orihime might be here soon."**_

_**The white hair teen gave his mother a bored expression which prompt her to puff her cheeks and grabbed Shiro by his ear. Masaki dragged the teen to the bathroom shoved the clothes in his face and closed the door with a loud slam.**_

Shiro sighed once more before looking at the mirror once more. He wore loose black jeans with a white button up shirt that had the first two buttons undone. He had to give his mother credit for picking something nice, but still he saw no reason to dress up especially since its Orihime. A small knock on the door caught Shiro's attention.

"Shiro-nii dinners ready and Orihime-chan is here~" Yuzu's voice sang

The white hair Kurosaki took a deep breath; he could do this he can survive this dinner. Shiro step out of the bathroom and began to descend down stairs. Orihime's and Masaki's laughter reached his ears, causing him to be relieved the orange hair teen wasn't talking to his idiot father yet. As Shiro reached the last step he couldn't help but notice Orihime was a little dress up too, and she looked good. She wore a white v-neck blouse, a brown loose belt around her waist and a short black ruffle skirt.

"Stop drooling and say 'hi'." Karin whisper

"Shut up." Shiro whispered back

The white hair teen walked over to Orihime and gave her a smile.

"You look nice Hime."

"You think so Kurosaki-kun, I kind of threw something on." She laughed

"Hope your hungry Orihime-chan." Yuzu smiled

The orange hair teen nodded her head then was dragged to the table by Yuzu. Shiro just shook his head at his sister's rough behavior before following them. The older Kurosakis took their seats at the ends of the table while Karin sat next to Shiro and across from Yuzu, and Orihime took the seat between Isshin and Yuzu which was in front of Shiro. Shiro's and Orihime's eyes widen at the food that lay before them, there was a bowl of salad, toasted Cuban bread, corn on the cob, and rice.

"Dig in everyone." Masaki smiled

Everyone did as told and took each of what was on the table, some took seconds. Not to long after everyone seem finished with their meal, which was a relief to Shiro since that meant this little dinner was almost over.

"So Orihime how's school?" Isshin asked

_Fuck! Damn you!_ Shiro mentally cursed but physical glared at his father.

"Oh it's going good."

"That's good, what about your love life?" Isshin smiled at Orihime while Shiro gritted his teeth a foot from him

"Huh…um…haven't really bothered with that." The teen laughed a bit

"Oh but surely you must have a boy in mind."

"Huh…" Orihime only stared at the older Kurosaki

"Are you planning to marry him and have lots and lots of babi-"

The older Kurosaki was unable to finish his sentence, for Shiro had gotten up and flipped his father's chair over. Isshin quickly stood up and was about to speak but the white hair teen kicked him in the face, sending him across the room. Shiro was completely pissed off and all he saw was red, and wanted to beat the shit out of his father. The older male wobbled onto his hands and knees, but when he looked up he saw his son above him holding what appeared to be the small coffee table.

Shiro's face was completely covered in shadow, but he then let his pearly white canines shine. Isshin felt the color on his face drain as his son brought the brown coffee table down on him. At the table the three females twitch every time Isshin had been stuck by the furniture, but after about maybe an hour the table had finally broke. Shiro huffed out a sigh before walking away from his twitching bloody father and back to the table.

"Hime come on I'll walk you home." He said as he put one of his jackets on that hung on the sofa

"Ok, but what about your father?"

"He'll be fine." Shiro said without looking at him

Orihime nodded then said her thanks and good byes to the perfectly fine Kurosakis, then to the not so fine Isshin. The two teens stepped outside to find that the sun had already fallen. They walked quietly down the sidewalk, but it wasn't awkward. Shiro sighed he seem to calm down from his rage, he realized he couldn't help himself earlier. Suddenly a strange smell filled the white hair teen's nose; he looked up then felt a raindrop land on his cheek. Orihime turned around to see that Shiro had stopped walking, which she did too.

The young orange hair teen was about to ask what was wrong but the sudden down pour answered her question. The two began to run down the street until they reached a flower shop that had a small shelter spot in front of its window.

"Who would have thought it rain tonight, right Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime laughed remembering the 0% chance the weather man predicted

"Here."

Orihime's smiley face turned to a confused one. Shiro had taken off his jacket and was holding it out for the orange hair teen. Orihime nodded her head and took the jacket then put it on. The two teens sighed as they watched the rain come down harder; Shiro began to think they might have to run, they only had four blocks left. The small ring of a bell caught the teen's attention, an old woman about 4'9" walked out of the flower shop.

"Oh my you poor dears, do you need assistance?"

"Ah no, we were just about to leave." Shiro answer

"Oh no, not without an umbrella. Luckily I always carry two." She said as she began to take out an umbrella

"We couldn't take your umbrella even if you have two." Orihime explained

"Nonsense dear, a man should always keep his woman warm and safe."

"We're not together." Orihime smiled, while Shiro frown

"Really, but your wearing his jacket?"

"How did you know it's his jacket?" Orihime's eyes widen

"Just now." The woman giggled

Shiro kept frown until the old woman stopped her giggling then took the umbrella. The old woman said her good-bye to the two then went on her way, and Shiro & Orihime did the same. As the teens walked down the street Shiro couldn't help but notice the umbrella was quite small, and he noticed Orihime was getting wet a bit on her left side. Shiro stepped closer to Orihime and place his left arm around her, then used the other arm to hold the umbrella.

Orihime was a little startled by the sudden contact, but then relax after realizing what Shiro was doing. As they continue to walk Orihime kept thinking what if someone saw them, especially if Tatsuki saw them. Orihime frown a bit remembering her and the fighter weren't friends, well not talking to each other for a whole day wouldn't count as not being friends right?

"You ok Orihime?"

"Huh? Oh of course Kurosaki-kun." She smiled

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing really."

"Is it about Tatsuki?"

"Uh…um." She always found it amazing he could read her thoughts.

"I told you, you should make up with her. Better yet tomorrow you're going to say sorry alright."

The orange hair teen nodded her head; she knew Shiro was serious about what he just said. The two walked in silence the rest of the way until they reached Orihime's apartment door.

"Thank you for having me over Kurosaki-kun."

"No problem, sorry it had to be ruin by my Dad."

"It wasn't ruin at all."

Shiro nodded his head, and said he would see her tomorrow. When the white hair teen was two blocks from Orihime's apartment he realized two things, one his jacket and two he still didn't give Orihime her hairpin back.

* * *

**Hyou: A lot had happen in one day for Orihime and Shiro, and the following day/next chapter a lot more will happen. Hoped you enjoyed reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

**White Shihakusho**

Chapter 7

* * *

Orihime took a quick five minute shower, then she changed into her blue nightgown. After she went to the dryer to dry the wet clothes she had worn, but she stopped and stared at the jacket she was about to put in. The orange hair teen had forgotten to return her friend's jacket, but she suddenly realized something about it.

"I got this for Kurosaki-kun last year for his birthday."

Orihime inspected the jacket further; the color was fading and had many small holes. It seems that the white hair Kurosaki had worn it a lot, which cause Orihime to smile at the thought. The teen quickly tossed it in the dryer and went to the kitchen to make a quick nighttime snack. Orihime pulled out ice-cream, a banana, chocolate syrup, whip-cream, and rainbow sprinkles. Before the auburn girl could begin her snack making adventure the doorbell had rung. She cocked her head to the side, had Sora forgotten his key?

The young Inoue grab a coat before opening the door. To her surprise it wasn't her big brother, but Shiro. She allowed the young teen to enter her home and told him to get comfortable.

"Did something happen, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Oh no Hime, I just forgot to give you your hairpin and to get my jacket."

Shiro pulled out the blue hair piece from his pocket, and give it to Orihime.

"Thank-you, but your jacket is getting dried right now."

"Well I can wait if you don't mind."

"No not at all, I was about to make a Sunday would you like one?"

"Sure."

"But first let's get you out of those wet clothes." She smiled

The white hair Kurosaki began to tell the young girl that he was fine with what he had on. But Orihime didn't listen to him, and instead went to her brother's room then into his closet. Her grey eyes scanned the shelf in the closet looking for a certain box label 'Old Clothes'. The orange hair teen quickly found it and pulled it out of its spot, but caused some other objects to fall in the process. Shiro went to go see if his friend was alright since he heard a loud ruckus, to his relief she was fine. Orihime handed the box to Shiro while she cleaned the mess she made.

Shiro arched a brow at Orihime who suddenly began to giggle. He was about to ask if something was wrong, but the girl just usher him into the bathroom and told him to change while she scurried off to the kitchen with something in her hands. Shiro just shook his head at her strange behavior before changing into the blue sweat pants and the white long sleeve that was in the box. The white hair teen placed the box back at it original spot before heading to the kitchen where he noticed Orihime flipping through a book while eating one of the two Sundays on the counter.

"What are you looking at Hime?"

"A photo album of when we were little."

Shiro ate some of his Sunday then looked over Orihime shoulder to see the book. On the page showed a nine year Shiro and Orihime leaning close together in front of the large oak tree in the park.

"Hey that was a week after we met." Shiro remember

"Yeah, and that was the first photo I took with my brand new camera."

The two continued to look through the book, which most of the pictures were during when they first met. After they went through the photo album Orihime began to pull Shiro to her room for she had more pictures in her room. Shiro followed the orange hair teen after he place his and Orihime's dishes in the sink since they were done with them. Orihime sat on her bed with a purple photo album in her lap and waited for Shiro to sit next to her which he did. The pictures in this book were a little more recent maybe about two years ago during the summer festival.

In many of the photos it showed Shiro in a black yukata with Orihime in a pink cherry blossom yukata. Shiro had forgotten about that day; that was the first time he met Chad and Tatsuki. The four of them spent a lot of money on games, food, and shops that day and he almost got kicked out. As Orihime turned to the next page Shiro's eyes landed on a certain picture of him and Orihime. In the picture Shiro had his arms wrapped around Orihime's shoulders while he looked bored at something off to the side, with Orihime smiling real big at the camera.

Shiro shifted a bit and looked at Orihime; she hadn't changed much since two year ago. The orange hair teen couldn't help but stare at the same photo she had a feeling Shiro was staring at. They had really grown close since they first met til that photo was taking. Orihime took her eyes off the picture and looked at the white hair teen who stared at her. They both continue to stare at one another; Shiro placed his hand over Orihime's hand which lay on the bed. Slowly but surely they inched closer to each others lips.

The two teen's minds began to whirl with many thoughts similar to one another. What is this strange feeling? Have I always felt this way? Am I really about to kiss my best friend? Before their lips could touch a buzzing noise stop them processing any further.

"Kurosaki-kun your jacket seems to be dry now." She whispered

"Yeah I think so too Inoue." He whispered back

"Maybe I should go get it."

Orihime back up a bit but Shiro squeezed her hand a bit saying to her to stay which she did. They held another gaze before slowly coming closer again just an inch away from them kissing.

"Orihime I'm home~"

The two teens quickly jumped away from one another and looked off in different directions. When Sora had walked in he found it quite strange how the two had small but noticeable blushes.

"Oh Kurosaki-san, I didn't know you were here?"

"I was just leave Sora-san, just came to get my jacket is all."

The brown hair Inoue watched Shiro zoomed passed him to the laundry room then out the door. Sora snatched his head for he was very confused, then looked to his sister for answers.

"That was very strange of Shiro; he never uses honorifics with me before."

"Well maybe he wanted to be polite today. Oh look at the time it's late I should go to bed." Orihime laughed

"Huh?"

Sora quickly found himself being pushed out of his sister room. The brown hair Inoue began protesting saying he just got home, and wanted to see her and spend time with her. But Orihime kept saying it was late, she was tried and other excuses to get him out. When she finally stopped pushing him he turned around to say something but Orihime slam the door in his face.

"Good night then…" Sora said uncertain

-White Shihakusho-

Shiro huffed out a big sigh after he entered his house and closed the door. He grew his wet clothes in a basket, and hung his jacket in the coat closet. The white hair Kurosaki slowly made his way pass the living room but stop next to the dining table, for he noticed his mother sitting there. Masaki smiled at her son and pushed the second mug she had with her near an empty chair. Shiro sighed but complied by sitting in the seat, which he didn't want to.

"So tell me what happen, Shiro."

"Nothing, just took her home."

"Well something is on your mind."

The white hair teen shook his head before standing and walking away.

"Shiro I'm here for you."

The teen stopped walking and thought for a moment.

"If you were given great power what would you do with it?"

"If I were you I would protect what is dear to me."

Shiro snorted and glanced back at his mother.

"You make it sound like I'm the good guy in this story."

"Maybe you are." She smiled

The young male Kurosaki chuckled at the thought before heading up the stairs to his room.

* * *

**Hyou: No matter how many times I fix this chapter it still seems bad. To me this is the worst chapter I have written for any of my stories...well second worst chapter I've written but still it doesn't matter. I apologize for this...this 'it' yes an 'it'. For me it's so indescribably bad that I classify this chapter as an 'it'. I apologize again for this 'it', so thank you for reading this 'it' and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

**White Shihakusho**

Chapter 8

* * *

-A week later-

Shiro rested his head on his hand as he stared out the window, he was bored. Sensei was blabbing about the big event that was going to go down here in Karakura, and Shiro didn't find it interesting.

"As you all know Don Kanonji is giving a Live show in Karakura tonight!" Sensei smiled

Most of the students if not all were cheering about the event, Shiro wanted them to shut up. The white hair Kurosaki's golden eyes shifted over to the orange hair girl. It had been one whole week since the incident and nothing had change between them; did Shiro want something to happen?

_**Shiro walked quietly down the street with his school bag slung over his shoulder.**_

"_**Hey Shiro!"**_

_**The white hair male turn to the voice, he frown it was Rukia who called with Orihime quietly behind him. Shiro waited for the girls to catch up with him before continuing his walk to school. Rukia walked on Shiro's right side while Orihime took his left side. The black hair girl looked at the others from the corner of her eye; they were quiet and didn't greet each other.**_

"_**So Shiro, there was a Hollow last night. Where were you?" Rukia began**_

"_**I ignored the irritating buzzing noise." He replied in an uninterested tone**_

"_**What about you Orihime?"**_

"_**Sorry Rukia-san I turned it off." She also replied in the same tone as the male**_

_**Rukia frowned at their answers and also at the way they answered. The small girl jumped in front of the two stopping their walk. Shiro and Orihime gave Rukia a questionable look while she just glared.**_

"_**This is serious. If you get a call you're suppose to do your duties Shiro!"**_

"_**Well you took care of it didn't you?"**_

"_**Yes." **_

"_**Then there's no problem."**_

_**The small Shinigami stared at the representative with a dumbfound look as he and Orihime walked around her. Rukia gritted her teeth before catching up with the two.**_

"_**I was lucky it was a weak Hollow! I'm still trying to regain my full powers!"**_

"_**Don't worry Rukia-san we will be at the next one." Orihime smiled**_

"_**You guys make it seem like it's no big deal." She mutters**_

"_**Did you say something?" the other two asked**_

_**Rukia sighed and kept quiet, even with a conversation she still didn't figure out what was wrong with the two.**_

"_**Inoue…"**_

"_**Ah yes Kurosaki?"**_

_**Shiro and Orihime stopped walking and looked at one another. A couple feet away Rukia stop walking also, she was quite shock because within the small time she spent with Shiro she never heard him use Orihime's last name.**_

"_**About last night…"**_

"_**I also wanted to speak about that too Kurosaki."**_

"_**You did?"**_

"_**Yeah I wanted to apologize."**_

"_**No I should be the one to apologize Inoue." **_

"_**I guess were both apologizing." Orihime laughed**_

"_**Yeah it seems so. So are we cool Hime-chan?" Shiro smirked**_

"_**Of course Kurosaki-kun."**_

"_**Crap we're going to be late." Shiro said as he check the time on his cell**_

_**The white hair male and orange hair female began to run down the street. Meanwhile Rukia stared at the two confused, she had missed something and she felt like she was out of the loop. Shiro looked over his shoulder and glared at the Shinigami. **__**  
**_

"_**Hey Midget Bitch! You're going to be late!"**_

_**Rukia blink once then twice before registering what was going on.**_

"_**Hey! Don't call me that you bird shit!" she said as she began to run**_

"_**You're so dead!" **_

_**Shiro stopped his running to turn around to release his rage on the small girl for calling him that.  
**_

"_**Kurosaki-kun we're going to be late." Orihime stop as well**_

_**The white hair Kurosaki grunted before grabbing Orihime's hand, and continued to race towards school.**_

"_**Hey wait for me!" Rukia called**_

Shiro leaned in his chair and stared at the ceiling, if he didn't bring it up at that moment Orihime would have surely brought it up some other time. The male's eyes went back to the Inoue who was laughing with the other girls. Shiro let a small smile curve on his lips; at least she was friends with Tatsuki and the others once more.

"BWAHAHAHA!"

The small smile quickly became a full on scowl at the girl who stood next to him. Shiro glared at Rukia while she only grinned at his displeasure.

"What's wrong Shiro? Aren't you going to do the same?"

"Like hell! It's ridicules."

"Aw don't be a party pooper Shiro. Bwahahaha!" Keigo smiled

Shiro banged his head on his desk over and over while repeating the same words in his head, 'Orihime is here so you can't kill them'. Mizuiro and Chad came over; Mizuiro joined Rukia and Keigo while Chad quietly stood by. The white hair male stopped his action when heard a small conversation two seats in front of him, between to unknown classmates.

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"They say if you go on a date with someone to a spiritual event that the two of you will be together forever."

"Really?"

The Kurosaki rolled his eyes at the nonsense but turned his gaze to Orihime. The idea began to form in his head; did he really want to be with Orihime that bad that he would trust such a rumor? Shiro began to realize he couldn't stop thinking about what almost happen in the auburn hair girl's apartment. Golden eyes caught a black speck moving over to Orihime's group, Shiro's gaze harden at the male who now stood in front of his friend.

"Hello Orihime-san."

"Hello Momohara-san."

Shiro glared at the back of the black hair student known as Tetsuo Momohara, a boy who sat in the front of the class. Rukia noticed the glare Shiro was giving then follow his stare.

"I was wondering if you like to go to Don Kanonji's show with me." Tetsuo blushed

The other girls around her giggled causing Orihime to blush. Tatsuki pushed the auburn hair girl forward closer to the boy.

"Of course she would like to go with you." Tatsuki smiled

"But Tatsuki I thought we were going together with Ryo, Chizuru, Mahana and Michiru?"

"Don't worry about us; you wouldn't want Momohara-san to go by himself?"

"…well…your right. I guess I could accompany you Tetsuo."

The white hair male growled he wasn't too happy to hear that at all. Shiro's mind began to form a strange idea, was Tetsuo trying to get with Orihime? Could the boy trying to use the strange rumor of being together…forever? Shiro's eyes almost popped out of his sockets, he couldn't no he wouldn't let that happen!

"So Rukia-chan do you want to come with Chad, Mizuiro and I to the show?" Keigo smiled

"Sure why not, what about you Shiro?"

Shiro frowned for a bit, but suddenly his face held a devilish smirk.

"Sorry something just came up."

The other males just shrugged at the Kurosaki's answer and continued to chat about the night's event. Rukia gave the white hair male a questionable look and was about to drop it until Shiro let loose a small quiet chuckle.

"What are you planning Shiro?" she arched a brow

"Oh nothing Kuchiki, absolutely nothing."

Rukia had this strange feeling that his nothing was something, and when did he start using her last name? Something was defiantly up and she was going to find out what that something is.

* * *

**Hyou:Tetsuo is a Bleach Manga character if you didn't know. Besides that hope you enjoyed the chapter, and get ready for a Bwahahaha in the next chapter! Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

**White Shihakusho**

Chapter 9

* * *

The sun had quickly fallen and the moon had took it's place. Rukia waited patiently in line with her fellow classmates who had invited her to this event. The young Shinigami was quite excited since she had never attended a human festivity, and from Orihime she heard they were very fun.

"Man this is so exciting! We get to see Don Kanonji in the flesh. Bwahahaha!" Keigo cheered

The other two males in the group nodded their heads in agreement with their friend, and began to go over some episodes they had seen. Rukia listened closely as they explain each episode, but her phone beep causing her to turn away from the boys and see what it was.

Tell me went you get in. –Shiro

Rukia frowned at the text message she had receive, and decided to ignore the boy by not responding. The line began to move once more and the group had entered the abandon Hospital grounds, and found a good spot to stand and watch the show. Not too long after Tatsuki and the other females found them and greeted one another.

"Hey girls isn't this great." Keigo smiled

"Yeah, we get to see a Live show!" Michiru agreed

"Bwahahaha!" Mahana added

"Where's Orihime?" Rukia asked Tatsuki while the others were busy chatting

"She's with Tetsuo-san in line, they should be entering any minute now."

The young Shinigami nodded and frowned a bit, she just hoped Orihime will be able to find them in such a large crowd. Suddenly Rukia heard her phone beep soon more, she had a feeling on who it was. She pulled out a slim purple flip-phone with a small rabbit attach to it.

Thanks for telling me when you got in. Look to your left, near the side of the Hospital. –Shiro

Rukia did as told in the message, and what she found was a frowning Kurosaki. The violet eye girl quickly made-up an excuse to leave the group and to go see what Shiro wanted. When Rukia reached Shiro he motions her to follow him behind the abandon build.

"Thought you said you weren't coming." Rukia smirked

"Yeah but something came up."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to be in my Shinigami form."

"Why, what for?" Rukia shot a glare

"Just shut up and do it alright! I have to get rid of something." Shiro mumbled the last part

"Is this about Orihime and Tetsuo." She smirked

"No!" Shiro turned away

"I hate you a lot but I can't resist a good romance story, so I'm in."

"Hell no, and this is no romance story!"

"Fine, then I'll just go wish Orihime and Tetsuo a happy life together."

Rukia began to walk off with a big grin on her face. Shiro gritted his teeth and decided to put up with her presence for once, and gave her a venomous 'fine'. The black hair girl smiled and pulled out her glove then struck the teen, pushing his soul out. Shiro dragged his lifeless body into some bushes, while Rukia swallowed a small green pill and separates from her gigai.

"What was that?"

"It's a Gikon or Soul Candy; it's an artificial soul replacement so I'm able to leave my gigai."

"How come I don't get one, it would much better then you hitting me in the face every time." Shiro frowned

"I asked Urahara-san to order one for you, so until it arrives you have to wait and get use to 'me hitting you in the face'."

Shiro rolled his eyes while Rukia gave Chappy orders to stay with the others until she came and got her. Chappy gave the Shinigami a huge smile and said 'Okey dokey' before running off. The two Souls peeked around the corner and scanned the vast crowd that waited for the show to begin. The white hair teen finally spotted Orihime under a tree with the other male, and gritted his teeth. Shiro and Rukia slowly made their way over there but hid behind the tree for they knew the orange hair girl can partly see them.

"Bwahahaha! Isn't this nice Inoue-chan?"

"…Huh…yeah…Bwahahaha…"

The orange hair teen was busy with her thoughts and not really listening to the boy next to her. Orihime was busy with thinking about Shiro, she had felt his presence but now it was near her. She was quite confused, was there a Hollow nearby? At this thought Orihime was now fully alert; she needed to be ready if a Hollow was near. Shiro studied Orihime's body language and could tell she knew he was near her, but now she was on alert?

"So…um…Inoue-chan what do you think about us hanging out another after this?" Tetsuo stepped closer to the girl

Shiro gritted his teeth and quickly sprung into action by pulling the black hair boys pants down. Rukia face palm herself while Orihime blushed and looked away. Tetsuo frantically pulled up his pants, and began to apologize while saying stuff along the lines 'it felt like someone pulled them down'. Orihime told him it was alright, and to make the situation less awkward she ask if he could get her a beverage which he went to go do. Shiro let out howls of laughter, and Rukia only scolded him which he ignored.

"Kurosaki-kun that wasn't nice."

Shiro stopped his laughter and stared up at the girl who went behind the tree to speak with the two. Orihime stared at Shiro she couldn't read his face, for she still could only see small blurry blotches.

"It was too hard to resist Hime-chan."

"You're such a child, misusing your abilities." Rukia huffed

The two females looked away from the white hair male; they were both disappointed at the teen. Shiro frowned; he wasn't guilty at all because he would do it again in a heart beat.

"I'll apologize after I pull more pranks on him."

"Kuro-"

Suddenly Rukia's, Shiro's, and Orihime's cells when off at the same time. The three of them looked at there devices and noticed it was alerting them about a Hollow. The cellular devices pinpointed the Hollow to be at this very location, but where it was it couldn't tell.

"We should spit up and look for it. Orihime stay with Rukia alright?"

The two girls nodded their heads and went in the opposite direction Shiro went. Shiro looked around the crowd trying his best to see if he could find the Hollow, but his search was interrupted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! We present the one and only Don Kanonji!"

Everyone's eyes shot up to the sky where a man with a tall hat and cape began to descent from the sky.

"Bwahahaha! The spirits are always with you!" Kanonji yelled

"Bwahahaha!" the crowd yelled back

The white hair Kurosaki found his eye twitching; he wanted everyone to shut the hell up. Shiro quickly shook his thoughts of killing the crowd, and began to focus on looking for the Hollow. Don Kanonji landed in front of the doors to the Hospital, and began his speech he does for his shows. Rukia and Orihime stop their searching to watch the television idol.

"Rukia-san could the Hollow be inside?"

"Maybe, it could probably be the spirit for this show."

"But how come it said there was a Hollow here?"

"Well the spirit could be close in turning to a Hollow. Let's just wait and see; if I'm right then after the show will use konso."

Orihime nodded her head and watched the show unfold with Rukia. Shiro on the other hand was trying his best to not watch, but it was impossible do to the fact a Soul had appeared and seem attached to the abandon place. Suddenly Don Kanonji struck the soul at its chain of fate, and begins to open it even more. The three who were able to see the soul beside Don, began to race to the spirit. Shiro arrived first to where the soul was but wasn't able to reach it in time, for the spirit had disappeared.

"You moron; why the hell did you do that?" Shiro yelled in Don's face while grabbing his collar.

"Wahh! An evil spirit, those eyes they speak death!"

Shiro rolled his eyes and released the idol as Rukia stood next to him. The two were about to discuss what to do next but a wail from their third member broke out. Rukia turned to see security holding back Orihime from going pass the gate that was set up to keep the crowd back. The black hair girl sighed and was about to assist her friend but a large crashing sound was heard. Rukia turned around to find a tall fish face Hollow, and an enormous hole through the front entrance of the building with no Shiro.

"Shiro!" Rukia called and pulled out her Zanpakutō

* * *

**Hyou: It was longer, but I decided to the rest as another Chapter instead of this one. So I hoped you enjoyed reading and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

**White Shihakusho**

Chapter 10

* * *

The fish face Hollow looked at Rukia but instead went after the teen inside. Rukia was about to follow the Hollow but another screech broke out from on top of the building. A frog Hollow howl to the heavens then looked at Orihime and shot a green substance in her direction. Orihime's eyes widen and slipped out of the security's hold then dodge the green goo, which struck the security keeping them in place. Rukia steady herself into a battle stance as the frog Hollow jumped down from the roof, and stood in front of her.

"Ori-"

The young black hair Shinigami stop her sentence as she watch her orange hair friend run inside after Shiro. Rukia sighed and focus her attention back at the Hollow before her.

"Stand back young Miss."

Rukia arched a brow as the famous Don Kanonji stood in front of her. The Shinigami frowned at the human who seem to have lost his mind by standing in her way.

"Hey move out of the way!"

"I can't do that young girl. As a hero I mustn't let a young girl fight an evil spirit."

The crowd began to cheer for the famous idol while Rukia shook her head at their dedication for a complete moron. Rukia's eyes widen as the Hollow jumped at them, which she grab Kanonji and dragged him inside.

"What are you doing Miss, the monster is back there!"

"Dumb ass! If we fought the Hollow there, then innocent people will get hurt!"

Once far enough inside Rukia dropped Don and turned around to face her enemy. The Hollow howled as it stopped to stare down at the Shinigami before him. Rukia lifted her hand up at the Hollow, which he responded by charging at her. The black hair Shinigami closed her eyes and recited one of the many Kidō spells she knew.

"Hadō #33, Shakkahō!"

A crimson ball of fire shot out from her hand and few at the Hollow. The frog Hollow moved out of the way, it was quite quick on its feet. Rukia cursed herself and moved out the way of the green substance shot at her.

"Fear not young Miss, take this evil spirit!"

Don Kanonji brought his hand up much like Rukia, but shot out a small golf ball size ball. Rukia and the Hollow stared dumbfounded at the slow moving attack. The Hollow didn't move from his spot as he watched the attack that was inches from his face. Suddenly a huge explosion appeared as the small attack made contact with the evil creature. The frog Hollow rolled back a bit, but quickly recovered and growled at the two.

"Stand back!" Rukia commanded

Rukia stood in front of the famous television idol and brought her Zanpakutō close to her face. She narrowed her violet eyes at the Hollow, who also narrowed his red eyes at her. The two charged at one another with death defining speed before clashing.

-Meanwhile with Orihime-

The young orange hair girl looked left and right as she tried to feel the male in the building. She turned down another corner, the Kurosaki was near. Suddenly a huge explosion came out of nowhere; Orihime covered her eyes from the dust. Orihime uncovered her eyes to find a hole in the wall and a blurry figure with brown skin on the floor. The teen step back as she heard the Hollow groan from the attack that caused it to go through a wall.

"Ha how pathetic, such a creature as your self should be more monstrous then this."

Orihime turned her head to the hole where she heard Shiro's voice. The white hair teen smirked down at the Hollow, not even noticing Orihime. The Hollow roared and began to stand but Shiro walked towards it and slashed at its arms. The auburn hair girl stiffen at the sicken cry of the Hollow, then more followed after as she watched a blurry white image hack at it. Shiro's smirk began to fade away and turned into a scowl, while his eyes shift to a chocolate color. Suddenly rage filled his being; he yelled out and struck the Hollow between its eyes silencing it. Shiro began to breathe hard and held his head; it was pounding at a rapid pace.

"Why does my head hurt so damn much?" Shiro growled

A sudden pain shot through the white hair male's body, causing his vision to blur and soon after fall over. Orihime heard a 'thump' and snapped out of her frighten phase. Her eyes widen as she saw a blurry Shiro on the ground, she quickly ran to him and held him close. Orihime began to shake her dear friend, trying to wake him up.

"Kurosaki-kun, please wake up."

No respond came from the fallen teen, this in turned worried the poor girl. Orihime pressed her forehead to Shiro's blurry one, and began to whisper to him that she'll take care of him. Without the young girl knowing her body began to glow orange, which slowly began to engulf the teen in her arms. Unconsciously Shiro groan and nuzzled closer to the girl, seemly to want the warmth that she radiated.

"…Inoue…"

The orange glow faded from her body and she looked down at Shiro. She was able to see the representative Shinigami a little better, she could make out his figure but it was still a bit blurry.

"Orihime!"

The girl called looked over to see Rukia and Don Kanonji heading her way. Rukia quickly began to examine the fallen Kurosaki seeing where he was badly injured, but there were none.

"What happen to him?"

"I don't know he just fell over." Orihime frowned

"Well let's take him home." Rukia said as she began to help Orihime carry Shiro

"Ah but Rukia-san what happened to the other Hollow?"

"I took care of it with my Zanpakutō." She grinned

"Wait! You are going to take care of that evil spirit!" Don Kanonji shrieked

The two females sighed and shook their heads at his words, and began to explain that Shiro was not an evil spirit. Don Kanonji was skeptical about it, but soon trusted their words and allowed them to leave. After getting Rukia's and Shiro's bodies they went to the Kurosaki household, which Isshin opened the door to see his son pass out with two females under his arms.

"Ah Hello Hime-chan and Hime-chan's friend, what happened to my idiot son?"

"Well he passed out at the Don Kanonji show; he must have been very tired." Rukia explained

"What! You guys went! How come nii-chan got to go and I didn't?" Yuzu appeared completely ignoring the fact Shiro was unconscious

"Huh um, well if you don't mind will put Shiro to bed."

The two Kurosakis moved out of the way to allow the females through. Orihime and Rukia greeted the other two Kurosakis in the household before heading up stairs to Shiro's room. The two girls sat down on the floor with a big sigh after they placed the white hair male in his bed.

"Rukia-san do you think Kurosaki is going to be ok?" Orihime hugged her knees

"…He's going to be alright."

Rukia sent the auburn hair girl a smile that meant 'he'll be fine', but Orihime could tell Rukia was unsure about her answer. The two girls sighed and stared at the sleeping boy, what could have caused him to pass out? As hours passed by the two females soon fell asleep while they sat watching the Kurosaki boy. Masaki soon enter her son's room, and woke the two girls to give them blankets and pillows. The Mother of the unconscious boy let a smile grace her face, as Rukia and Orihime made a quick yet comfortable bed near her son's bed.

"Shiro you better take good care of them." She whispered as she closed the door behind her

* * *

**Hyou: :3 Hoped you enjoyed reading and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

**White Shihakusho**

Chapter 11

* * *

It was early in the morning, the sun had yet to rise and the moon had yet to set. At this time was when the young male Kurosaki had awoken from his slumber to find himself in his bed. Shiro sat up in his bed and ran his hand through his white locks. The teen was relief that he was safe in his bed, but he couldn't remember how he had arrived. He searched through his thoughts to see if he could remember, Shiro closed his golden eyes and began to think. He was at the abandon Hospital for that weird guy's show, and then a Hollow appeared and attacked him.

Shiro wasn't sure if he defeated it or not, because when he tried to remember that part it was blurry. The white hair male growled in frustration and was about to throw something, but he heard a soft mumble. Shiro looked down to the floor next to his bed; he saw Orihime and Rukia cuddling together sleeping. The male huffed and shook his head, they probably brought him home. Shiro's eyes noticed a small black cloth on the floor near Rukia; he quietly made his way to it and picked it up.

The small cloth was the glove the black hair Shinigami used on Shiro. The teen placed it on his hand and pushed it against his chest, in no time he was in his Shihakusho. Shiro was a bit surprise it had worked but then he sprang forward to catch his body before it fell. The representative Shinigami placed his lifeless body on his bed then jumped out the window. Rukia cracked one of her eyes open at the window that was open; she had awakened when Shiro got out of bed for her glove. She sighed and felt uneasy; Rukia felt a strange aura around Shiro, what could be happening to the male?

After the white hair Shinigami jumped from roof top to roof top he settled on top of a bridge. Shiro sighed and let the wind take some of his thoughts as it blew through his white Shihakusho. He was unsure what to do, his mind was fuzzy and the fact that he couldn't remember what happened right before he past out made it worst. Shiro growled and pulled his hair then remember something, he felt like he was dying but then an orange aura brought him back last night.

"Taking a walk Kurosaki."

Shiro removed his hand from his head and looked over on the other side of the bridge top to see someone in white.

"Who the hell are you?" Shiro glared

"We're in the same class and you don't know my name? That's quite sad." The male said as he pushed his glasses up

"Wait you sit next to Tatsuki, your….Ishida Uryū."

The glasses male smile at Shiro, but the representative wasn't too happy to see it. Shiro placed his hand on his Zanpakutō while Uryū materialized a blue bow.

"If you came for a fight then let's go. I'm kind of itching to kill." Shiro grinned

Uryū felt his throat dry all of a sudden, the moment the Kurosaki grinned it send a shiver down the Quincy's spine. The glasses male won't deny the fact that the moment he saw Shiro's Shinigami form he was frighten, especially the fact that the boy's eyes were shrouded by black.

"What are you waiting for let's fight!" Shiro growled

The Quincy stiffens as Shiro's spiritual energy began to shift into something dark and evil, the only thing that came to mind was a Hollow. Uryū began to rethink that the Kurosaki was a Shinigami, Rukia most defiantly but Shiro uncertain.

"Fine! Then I'll attack first!"

Shiro step forward but suddenly a splitting pain shot through his head. The Kurosaki grabbed his head and cursed himself once more for this strange headache. Uryū watched in surprise as Shiro's spiritual energy began shifting from black to a light blue, what was happening? Shiro coughed and blood spilled out of his mouth, his insides felt like they were being stab to bits. The white hair teen started to feel dizzy then started to fall back. The Quincy rushed forward to the falling teen, and caught him inches before he fell into the river.

Uryū sighed as he slung Shiro's arm over his shoulder, and moved over to the sidewalk. The Quincy took one look at the white hair teen and knew he was unconscious. Uryū frowned at his actions, why did he save his enemy?

"Shiro!"

Uryū looked down the sidewalk to find Rukia and Orihime heading his way.

"Ishida-kun what happened to Kurosaki-kun and how are you able to see him?" Orihime asked as she stood before him

"Inoue-san, you're able to see him?" Uryū was quite surprised

"Well not that good…" she frowned

"Look we can ask questions after we return Shiro home." Rukia butted in

The Ishida thought about it for a minute then agreed with the Kuchiki, he needed some answers. The three quietly and unnoticeable took the sleeping teen to his house. Luckily for them the Kurosaki household was still sound asleep, and they could slip in quietly. Uryū placed Shiro back into his body and took a seat a the desk's chair, while Orihime sat down on the bed next to Shiro's laying form and Rukia leaned on the closet door. The room was quiet and no one seemed like talking at the moment, but Uryū wanted some answers from the small Shinigami.

"Inoue-san, do you think you could find a wet cloth?" Uryū asked

The orange hair teen frown a bit, knowing they were going to talk about something important but decided to leave anyways. Once the Inoue was out of the room and the door was closed Uryū began his questioning.

"So tell me Kuchiki-san, why does Kurosaki have a dark aura like a Hollow?"

"I'm not sure just found it recently. Tell me what does a Quincy want with a representative?"

"I hate Shinigamis in general and was going to challenge him…"

"…" Rukia sent a glare

"But…now I don't wish to do so."

"What changed your mind?" she cocked a brow

"Don't get me wrong I still hate Shinigamis, but Kurosaki seems different besides Inoue-san wouldn't like me fighting him. Right Inoue?"

The two in the Kurosaki's room looked at the door, and Orihime opened the door and stepped in. Rukia blinked for a minute, she hadn't felt the girl presence at the door.

"I knew you were listening. Did you bring the wet cloth I asked for?"

Orihime nodded her head and was about to bring it to Uryū, but the boy just shook his head and pointed to Shiro. The auburn hair girl placed the wet cloth on the unconscious male's forehead, and took her original sit next to him. The Quincy stared at the two for a minute before nodding his, causing Rukia to give him a strange look.

"What are you thinking about Ishida?"

"I decided to help you guys with your duties."

The black hair Shinigami jumped from her spot and stared at the glasses male. Orihime on the other hand was surprise but it quickly turned into a smile.

"What! You said you hate Shinigamis, so why are you going to help us?" Rukia frowned

"I did say that but Inoue-san is involved, so for that I will help." Uryū pushed his glasses up as he spoke

Rukia placed her hands on her hips, and thought for a moment. Her mind raced along the lines that the Ishida had a crush on Orihime like Shiro, but he concealed it more than the Kurosaki.

"No." Rukia finally said

"I won't take 'No' for an answer."

"I won't allow two doves to work with me, one is enough."

Uryū blinked at Rukia's words, before thinking them over and understanding. The boy looked over to Orihime and noticed her confused face about what the Kuchiki had said, then he smiled

"You must be mistaken I do not pursuit the same flower as the other." Uryū responded

"Really, how would I know your not lying?"

"The flower I seek is quite a fighter, if you understand." Uryū blushed and looked away

Rukia thought about it for a minute, and understood who the Quincy was talking about and agree for his help. The auburn hair girl looked back and forth between the other two in the room; she just wanted to know what the heck the two were talking about?

* * *

**Hyou: I bet your surprise to see this story updated on a...Thursday! It's just I was going to be away this weekend, but don't worry the next chapter will be back on schecdule which will be next Sunday! **

**Hoped you enjoyed reading and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

**White Shihakusho**

Chapter 12

* * *

-A week later-

Shiro yawned as he flipped the page in the book he was reading. His golden eyes went cross the page as he read each word, and then paused as he came to the end of the chapter. The teen yawned once more before placing the book down on the desk near his bed. Shiro stretched his body in bed and sat a little straighter before reaching for the tea on the desk. He took a sip and paused as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." he said as he sips some more tea

"Good Afternoon Kurosaki-kun!"

Orihime closed the door behind her and took a seat at the desk's chair. Shiro couldn't help but smile as the girl smiled at him with a plastic bag in her lap.

"What's in the bag?"

"Soup, crackers, and ice-cream. Oh and I have a present from Rukia-san."

Orihime handed the bag to Shiro, who quickly pulled out the chocolate fudge ice-cream. The Kurosaki fished for the plastic spoon that he knew was also in the bag, then began digging in on the cold substance.

"So what did Shorty bring me?" Shiro said with ice-cream in his mouth

"She said her order came in and since I was coming here that I should give it to you." She said not even bothering to correct him about the nickname

The orange hair teen pulled out a duck shape dispenser from her pocket. Shiro cocked a brow at the toy like item before returning his attention to his food. Orihime placed the dispenser on the desk and sat quietly while the male ate.

"So what does it do?"

"Rukia-san said it will help you get out of your body if she's not around, also be your temporary replacement in public."

"So that's the Gikon she was talking about."

A silence fell on the two, much to Shiro's displeasure. Quickly finishing his ice-cream Shiro started to make conversation.

"How's Shorty and Four-eyes doing?"

"Oh um fine, they been taking care of the Hollows just fine."

"That's good, because that stupid phone has been going off a lot lately."

"Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-san said for you to turn it off while you get better."

"Well I'm fine so there's no point in turning it off now."

Shiro frowned; he saw no reasoning in turning it off since he knew Orihime was helping the other two. So he kept it on and near him just in case there was an emergence and they needed him.

"But still…you shouldn't worry you'll only just get worst."

"I said-"

At that moment the white hair teen released a sneeze, he quickly covered his mouth. Orihime giggled and handed the Kurosaki the box of tissues, he thanked her and took one. Shiro moaned before lying down and tossing the used tissue in the trash. The Inoue stood up and placed a Thermometer -that was on the desk- in the boy's mouth.

"98 degree, 'I'm fine' my butt." Orihime pouted

"Don't make that face Nurse Hime." Shiro smirked

Orihime shook her head, and told Shiro she would bring him some soup. The auburn girl took the plastic and went downstairs to the kitchen, and placed a pot on the stove with the chicken soup she bought inside. Orihime leaned on the counter and waited for the soup, she felt the corner of her lips tug down.

_Why wasn't Kurosaki-kun getting better?_

The Inoue had been taking care of the male for the past week. She was happy that Shiro's temperature drop from 110 degree, but still the boy was ill. Isshin had explain to her that he probably over worked himself, and with her being his Doctor Shiro would get better. Right now Orihime didn't think Shiro over worked himself, because after he woke up a week ago he had suddenly spurted a fever. The Inoue sighed as she remember Uryū had conducted that Shiro had a fever, if it wasn't for him her and Rukia would have panic at the sudden redness in Shiro's face.

"How's Shiro doing?"

"Ah Masaki-san!" Orihime jumped

"It's ok Orihime, sorry to startle you." She smiled

"Oh no it's alright, and Kurosaki-kun is a little better."

The female Kurosaki nodded her head as she reached into the refrigerator and grab a bottle of water. Masaki looked at Orihime as she fiddled with her thumps then started to return to the clinic portion of the house.

"Masaki-san!"

"Yes?" she looked over her shoulder to Orihime

"Um…why…why are you letting me take care of Shiro? I'm not a train Doctor; beside if you or Kurosaki-san were taking care of him he would be better in no time."

"The answer to your question is Shiro wanted you to take care of him, beside your medical skills are just fine." She smiled

Masaki vanish and left Orihime blushing at what the she had told her. The orange hair teen quickly remembered the soup, and poured some in a bowl. Orihime careful and quickly made her way to Shiro's room, she knocked and entered the room. Her grey eyes landed on the sleeping figure and couldn't help but smile. She placed the bowl down and took her original seat in the chair. Orihime watched as the Kurosaki's chest raised and fell, her eyes travel to his face where she couldn't help but think he looked cute when he is sleeping. Her eyes fell to his lips, and she felt a tug on her heart.

"_**Kurosaki-kun your jacket seems to be dry now." She whispered**_

"_**Yeah I think so too Inoue." He whispered back**_

"_**Maybe I should go get it."**_

_**Orihime back up a bit but Shiro squeezed her hand a bit saying to her to stay which she did. They held another gaze before slowly coming closer again just an inch away from them kissing. **_

The Inoue opened her eyes, when had she closed her eyes? Orihime moved her hand over Shiros', her fingers glided over his smooth skin before tingling them with his. She held her breath but didn't remove her hand as Shiro stirred a bit in his sleep. Orihime released the held air before leaning over the male, to get a better look at his face. Her hair spilled over her shoulders, and fell around Shiro's face.

"_**Inoue…"**_

"_**Ah yes Kurosaki?"**_

_**Shiro and Orihime stopped walking and looked at one another**_

"_**About last night…"**_

"_**I also wanted to speak about that too Kurosaki."**_

"_**You did?"**_

"_**Yeah I wanted to apologize."**_

"_**No I should be the one to apologize Inoue." **_

"_**I guess we're both apologizing." Orihime laughed**_

"_**Yeah it seems so. So are we cool Hime-chan?" Shiro smirked**_

"_**Of course Kurosaki-kun."**_

_Are we really cool with just being…friends Kurosaki?_

"_**Say cheese!"**_

_**The camera flashed as the button was press, the photographer frowned at the picture.**_

"_**Kurosaki-kun Sado-kun, at least smile." **_

"_**That's physically impossible for those two Orihime."**_

"_**Tatsuki then you say cheese."**_

_**Orihime snapped a photo of her good friend, much to the fighter's displeasure but she smiled anyways. The two females laughed as they shared a photo together, then turned to the two males.**_

"_**Nice yukata Shiro." Tatsuki smirked**_

"_**Look who's talking."**_

_**Tatsuki arched a brow and looked down at her clothes, it was a deep blue with light blue flowers.**_

"_**Nothing is wrong with it."**_

"_**I'm not saying it's bad, just saying it's a little girly." Shiro grinned**_

"_**What did you say!"**_

_**The fighter girl glared at the white hair male, and was about to throw a punch. Luckily Orihime thought fast, and defused the situation before it began.**_

"_**Sado can you take a picture of me and Kurosaki-kun?"**_

_**Shiro felt his cheeks burn red as he was tug by Orihime under a tree. Orihime grabbed the male's arms and wrapped them over her shoulders then smiled real big. Shiro looked over to the side to conceal the blush that formed on his cheek, and put on a neutral face as the photo was taking. Tatsuki frown a bit as the photo was saving, but she quickly put on a smile as the fireworks went off.**_

"_**Orihime look." Tatsuki pointed above the river**_

_**The two in front of the tree looked behind them to the air, and stared in awe as colors filled the sky. Shiro smirked at the different colors, but then looked down at his hand. The white hair male's hand was in Orihime's but she didn't seem to notice, and he didn't seem like telling her. Orihime looked down as Shiro looked back up, she smiled and blushed a bit but didn't let go.**_

Orihime leaned in closer and closed her eyes as her lips inched closer to the sleeping male. Without the female knowing Shiro's eyes slowly began to open, some how his senses knew what was happening. Shiro brought his other hand behind Orihime's head, and lean forward to kiss her.

* * *

**Hyou: . So tried, I wrote this all in one today. O3O At first I was going to wait until next Sunday to update, but I put my iPod on shuffle today. And all the songs -well a couple- (-_-), anyways they inspired me to write this chapter in one day! ^^**

**Wonderful Songs that inspired me the most (in order of my fav):**  
**'Tabidatsu kimi e -RSP'**  
**'Love & Roll -Supercell'**  
**'Strange & Beautiful -Aqualung'**  
**'Someone wake me up -Veronicas'**  
**'Baby it's you -June'**

**Hoped you enjoyed reading and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

**White Shihakusho**

Chapter 13

* * *

Rukia growled and pressed the buttons on her cell really fast as she sprinted down the street. The small Shinigami stopped in her tracks and pulled out her Zanpakutō as three small tadpole Hollows flew at her. Rukia slashed the three in one movement then began running down the street, and pressing numerous buttons on her cell.

_Damn where are all these Hollows coming from!_ She thought with a frown

As the black her Shinigami turned a corner she bumped into person causing her to fall on her behind. Rukia looked up with surprise written all over face as she stared up at the giant in her class. She stood up and sheathes her Zanpakutō before addressing the male.

"Chad."

"Rukia."

"Wait you can see me?"

"No not entirely, but lately it's been clearing up."

"I see." The small Shinigami nodded, she'll have to deal with that later.

"Rukia-san what's going on?"

She was about to reply to the male's question but her violet eyes caught the person in Chad's arms. Rukia recognize the girl's short black from under the red cap she wore, she knew who she was. The small girl was unconscious much to the black hair Shinigami relief; she wouldn't have to deal with too many problems later.

"Isn't that Shiro's sister!"

"Yeah I saved her from being attack, I think we lost-"

"Oh really?"

The two stiffen and turned to look at the Hollow that spoke. Rukia pulled out her Zanpakutō and remembered what this Hollow was able to do. The Hollow flew up high and stuck out his tongue creating a strange sound. Rukia and Chad were suddenly surrounded by frog like creatures that quickly exploded as they appeared. Shireker laughed as the smoked cover his targets, he was couldn't wait to eat their souls.

- School -

Uryū sighed as he finished four more Hollows that were on the school roof. The boy began to walk and think about the numerous Hollows showing up, like if someone used Hollow bait. Uryū stopped walking and looked out the window in the Hallway he was in, and felt many more Hollows showing up.

"Why would someone use Hollow bait? What could they be after?"

The Quincy pushed up his glasses and decided he would deal with the questions later, for now he had Hollows to deal with. As Uryū walked out of the building he heard footsteps heading his way, and turned around to see who it was.

"Hello Arisawa-san."

"Hey Uryū, I didn't know there was a sewing meeting today."

"There wasn't, just needed to put something in my locker."

"Oh I see."

Uryū watched Tatsuki carefully and noticed her rubbing the handle of her practice bag. The Quincy arched a brow, she wanted to ask him something, was what he concluded.

"So what can I do for you Tatsuki?"

"Huh um w-what do you mean?" she stuttered uncharacteristically

"No need to lie."

Tatsuki thought it over a bit while opening her mouth then closing it, she sighed and put on a serious face.

"Why hasn't Shiro been coming to school? Orihime seem very busy to talk, and you seem to be close to Chad and the others."

Uryū felt a little hurt that the fighter would think he was friends with the Kurosaki, but it's understandable. For since the day he decided to help the two Shinigamis he had been hanging with Sado, Keigo, and Mizuiro.

"He's been sick."

"Oh…I hope he gets better." Tatsuki frowned a bit

"Here's a question for you, do you like Kurosaki Shiro?"

"W-what! U-Uryū that was a funny joke." She blushed as she pretended to laugh

"You can tell me the truth."

The Quincy had a neutral face, while Tatsuki gave him a worried one. Uryū knew the answer already; he knew it before this whole conversation started. In the end he wanted her to tell him, if not for his sake then for hers.

"Nothing can get by you Ishida."

"…"

"He was so strong, and that's what I liked most about him. Deep in my heart I knew he was special, so I wanted to be near him."

"…"

"I realized I wanted something more to happen between us, but I found out he had feelings for Orihime so I grew jealous."

"…"

"I was jealous how Shiro and Orihime got along so great, and how he would always keep an eye on her. So I started to treat him bad, because that was the only way I could show him how I felt."

Uryū was about to say something, but instead he jumped forward and tackled Tatsuki. The fighter was about to beat Uryū to a pulp until she saw the crater where they were previously at. Tatsuki's eyes widen as she stared up at Uryū who seemed to be shooting arrows, but there was nothing in his hands.

"Uryū what are you doing?"

"Arisawa run get out of here!"

Tatsuki was about to question the Quincy until she watched a tree snap from getting hit by something. She didn't know what was going on but something told her to do what Uryū told her. The male stared at the two large wolves like Hollows slowly approached him, while the third shook him from the collision he had with the tree. Uryū fired three arrows at one of the Hollows, but he dodged then sprinted at the Quincy. The teen jumped to the left then right as another Hollow attacked after the other one.

Uryū was about to fire some more arrows but a scream broke out. The teen looked to the side to see Tatsuki on the floor with some green goo on her. The Quincy shot six arrows really quick then sprinted to the fallen fighter.

"Tatsuki are you ok?"

Uryū fell backwards and began rubbing his chin that was punched by Tatsuki.

"What are you doing Arisawa?" Uryū frowned

"I don't know; I can't control my arm."

"Ha of course you can't, because it's mines." A female announced

Uryū looked over to the voice and shot a glare at the Hollow that was surrounded by the previous Hollows he was fighting. The female Hollow moved one of her purple tentacles, which Uryū quickly moved out of the way to avoid another from Tatsuki. The Quincy looked at the girl and noticed her head had some of the green substance on it. He cursed himself for he might have to hurt someone dear to him, and it was thanks to Numb Chandelier.

-Shiro's room-

Orihime leaned back and took her seat in the chair, she couldn't help but blush. If she knew that the boy would wake up soon then she probably wouldn't have kiss him, but she kind of didn't mind he woke up.

"You know I could call the cops on you Hime-chan, because that would be classified as rape."

"Shiro." She pouted

"But I enjoyed it so it's not." He grinned

The auburn teen frown a bit she didn't find it too funny, seeing as she almost believed him. The two were about to say something but both their cells started to go off. Orihime flipped her phone opened and her eyes widen as the screen flashed multiple red dots. The male glared at his screen as he also noticed the many Hollows.

"What the hell are those two doing? There's tons of Hollows."

"Maybe their in trouble Kurosaki-kun."

Shiro frowned at the suggestion before throwing his covers off him, and grabbing the duck dispenser. Orihime was about to stop the other teen, but it was too late he was ready in his white Shihakusho. The girl sent a frown at the boy she could partly see, Orihime didn't like this.

"Kurosaki-kun you can't go out, you're still sick!"

"Yeah but I'm the only one who can take care of the Hollows."

Orihime stared at Shiro as he began climbing out the window, she grabs his Shihakusho causing him to stop and look at her.

"I'm coming with you."

The white hair teen smirked and pulled her closer to him as he jumped out the window. As the two left the room and were out of sight Shiro's body sat up and stared out the window. The teen's body smirked a bit before standing up and heading out the room.

* * *

**Hyou: Hello readers! Hoped you enjoyed reading and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

**White Shihakusho**

Chapter 14

* * *

Shiro and Orihime raced through the streets while the Kurosaki cut down any Hollow they passed. The two had decide to head over to the school since it was the closest, and also the fact Orihime was worry for Tatsuki since she stayed after school for practice. Suddenly they both stopped for two gorilla like Hollows appeared. Shiro ran by the auburn hair girl and slashed at the two Hollows, before bending over and coughing up a storm.

"Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said as she patted his back

"I'm fine Hime, let's go."

The white hair male straighten his posture, and spitted to the side before grabbing Orihime and running once more. But doing this the Shinigami teen failed to notice the blood that was mixed in with his saliva on the ground.

-School-

Nine arrows shot through the air, five grazing one of the wolf Hollow's skin while four killed off one of the other two. Uryū jumped to the left and blocked the punch by Tatsuki. The Quincy panted as he stared at the fighter then glared at Numb Chandelier who was behind the two remain Hollows. Ishida fired more arrows but the wolf Hollows dodged them, then one came running at him. He was about to move out of the way until Tatsuki grabbed him.

"Arisawa let me go!"

"I can't Uryū!"

The two stared at the Hollow that bared its teeth, and was about to consume them. Suddenly the Hollow was split don't the middle, and they stared at the person who saved them well Uryū did.

"Hey Ishida." Shiro smirked

"What are you doing here Kurosaki?" Uryū frowned

Shiro shook his head and was going to answer until Tatsuki started swinging at him. The Kurosaki dodged each fist then stopped the sixth one with his hand.

"She can't control her arm, because of that Hollow over there." The Quincy explained

The Shinigami male nodded his head and pushed the fighter to the ground before charging at the wolf Hollow. The Hollow jumped to the right and dodge the large sword. Shiro blocked the slash to his mid section with his Zanpakutō, while Uryū fired arrows but the Hollow jumped out of the way. Orihime watched as the two males fought against the quick moving Hollow without causing it any damage. Suddenly the auburn hair girl was knocked down, and when she looked up she saw Tatsuki.

Orihime stared at her good friend trying to understand what was going on, but Tatsuki threw another punch. This time Orihime stood up then dodge it and began blocking the onslaught of fist aimed at her.

"Tatsuki stop this please!"

"I can't, Orihime please you have to stop me!"

The Inoue frowned at the suggestion her friend was giving her and just continued to block. Soon enough Tatsuki fired a punch that the auburn girl couldn't handle and was punched in her abdomen. The fighter stared in shock as her friend bended over in pain, catching Shiro's attention. The Shinigami turned around and was about to rescue Orihime, but he began coughing once more. The wolf Hollow grinned and charged at the defenseless Kurosaki with his fangs out in front.

"Kurosaki!" Uryū yelled

The white hair male turned his head and cursed himself for being ill. But the Hollow sank its teeth on Uryū's arm as the Quincy tackled Shiro to the ground. Uryū quickly fired two arrows inside the Hollow's mouth, and sighed as it disappears. Shiro growled at the boy who was lying on top of him, he was too weak to push the boy off.

"You wanted this to happen didn't you?" Shiro glared at Uryū

"In your dreams Kurosaki."

Uryū tried to get off the boy under him, but the arm bitten was numb and useless. The Quincy couldn't help but notice before the Shinigami male passed out the boy's eyes were brown, and then looked over at the girls. Orihime took a punch to her right cheek and tumbled back, while Tatsuki frowned for her friend.

"Inoue-san please run get out of here!" Uryū ordered

"No, I'm not leaving you guys."

"Well that's good to hear."

Uryū turned to she Numb Chandelier hovering near him before resting closer to the girls.

"Finish her off girl!" the Hollow shouted

Tatsuki swung another fist and hit Orihime's left cheek.

"Orihime please stop, just run." Tatsuki said

The auburn hair girl looked up through her bangs to see the fighter crying, Orihime had only seen Tatsuki cry once before. Before anyone knew it Orihime hugged the fighter, causing more tears to fall from her.

"Tatsuki please don't cry. I didn't like to see you cry back then and I don't like it now."

"Ori…hime."

"You were talking to yourself at the time about how you hated yourself for being jealous of me. You said you wished you were me."

The auburn hair girl's body began to glow an orange tint, causing Uryū to stare in awe at what was happening. The strange goo like substance on Tatsuki's arm began to disappear as the orange glow grew stronger. Orihime placed her friend on the ground and then stood up to glare at the Hollow that stood before her.

"The truth is Tatsuki…I had wished I was you. And I was jealous of you too."

Tatsuki mumble her friend's name before passing out.

"I wanted to be strong like you Tatsuki, and like Rukia, Chad, Uryū and also Shiro!"

A whirl of wind engulfed Orihime and created a massive amount of spiritual pressure to appear. Numb Chandelier stared in awe as the gust cleared and Orihime stood with small flying objects around her. All the small fairies gathered in front of Orihime and began introducing themselves, and explain what their purpose was. The Inoue glared at the Hollow she was able to fully see, before turning to each of her friends to see if they were alright then back at the Hollow.

"You think just because you got some sort of power you can stop me, ha unlikely to happen."

Numb Chandelier shot out her goo aimed at Orihime, but her fairy Shun'ō quickly explain how to summon her shield. In a flash an orange triangle shield was brought out by three of the fairy pins. Shun'ō then began to explain how to use her healing powers, in a snap an orange oval engulf Uryū's arm. The Hollow was becoming very angry at the auburn teen and began charging at her, but a quick tutorial from Tsubaki the healer sliced the Numb Chandelier in half with her attack.

The fairies quickly gathered back to the auburn girl before returning to their pin form, then Orihime fell down on her bottom and felt completely drain from using her powers for the first time.

"Well seems like you guys wrapped it all up over here."

The healer looked up to find Kisuke, Rukia, and Tessai with Chad slung over his shoulder. Orihime was about to speak but Rukia asked her to help her carry Shiro back to Kisuke's Shoten. Uryū stood up before the girls took the Kurosaki, and told everyone he would take Tatsuki home. Kisuke agreed and told the Quincy to get some rest when he got home, before he and the others left to his shop.

* * *

**Hyou: Hey readers sorry I didn't update last Monday, it's because I kept getting these headaches that came out of no where. Lately I just been ignoring them and continuing what I was doing, but last Monday was the worst I ever had. Anyways again I apologize for not updating. Hoped you enjoyed reading and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

**White Shihakusho**

Chapter 15

* * *

-A Month Later-

"Getsuga…Tenshō!"

A nasty black and red blast of energy shot out of the large butcher knife blade, and sped through the air towards its white target. The Quincy boy jumped out of the way and shot some arrows. Shiro smirked and flashed stepped behind the glasses wearing boy and held his Zanpakutō in the air.

"Damn you Kurosaki." Uryū glared as he turned his head to the side

"Well…you never had a chance anyway."

The white wearing Shinigami was about to bring down his sword, but had to quickly jump back as another teen appear and created a crater with his fist. Shiro frowned at the large dark skin male as the dust cleared, and revealed the two standing side by side.

"Thank you Sado-san."

"Hmm." He nodded

The two humans ready themselves in a fighting stance, which the white Shinigami smirked at them for.

"You two think you can defeat me? Ha, don't make me laugh." Shiro mocked

Uryū glared and created his spiritual bow & arrow while Chad clench and unclenched his armor fist. These actions promoted the white hair Kurosaki to grin and point his Zanpakutō at the two. A silence felt upon the three as the wind began to pick up causing dirt to shift about on the ground. The three narrowed their eyes and steady their feet to push off the ground.

"Shiro, Uryū, Sado! The food is ready~" A voice called

The Quincy lost his balance for a bit but recovered, and Chad quickly relaxed himself. But a certain white hair male disappeared and reappeared near the voice, then wrapped her up in his arms. The auburn hair girl blushed as Shiro nuzzled his nose in her neck, while the two human male came over to them.

"So what's for dinner Hime-"

Before the white Shinigami could finish his sentence a certain midget kicked the boy in the side, causing him to release Orihime. Shiro growled and began to yell at Rukia, while she also yelled at him for being so touchy with the healer. After calming the Kurosaki down everyone went up to the shop portion of the place and took a seat at the dinner table along with the Shōten residences.

Over the month the three spiritual aware humans had been training under Urahara's Shōten. Also a certain representative had been staying at the small shop. After the whole event of Chad and Orihime gaining their powers Shiro's body had gone missing. It seemed who ever was occupying the teen's body had decided that he was keeping the body for himself. So during the whole month Shiro had searched everyday along with the others to find his body.

"Hime you make the best meals."

"For your information Shiro, I also cooked." Rukia frowned

The male Kurosaki ignored the small woman and continued to praise his princess. Rukia was about to murder the white wearing Shinigami until her soul pager began to go off. The three spiritual aware humans looked over to the Shinigami who was pressing away on her phone.

"There are three strong Hollows in the same location, the park." Rukia informed

"Then we should get moving." Shiro announced as he stood up

"There's also a weak individual there also."

The white hair boy frowned at hearing the last part; there was a small possibility that could be his body snatcher.

-The Park-

The three humans along with the Shinigami arrived at an empty open area.

"Something doesn't feel right."

Shiro nodded his head with Rukia's words so the two unsheathed their Zanpakutōs, and took the lead while Orihime took the center and Uryū & Chad took the rear. The group continued to walk until they were in the center on the open area.

"Where the hell are they?" Shiro growled

Suddenly a rustling sound caught their attention towards the bushes. Before the Quincy could ask who was there a white hair teen jumped out of the bushes. The teen didn't notice the group for he was looking back at the bushes while running. Shiro growled at the figure because he recognized the purple shirt that said 'NICE Vibe'. The white wearing Shinigami stepped forward and stuck his arm out, and closed line the fake Kurosaki. The imposter grunted and was about to get up until Shiro placed his foot on his chest.

"Finally found you." Shiro grinned

"Get off of me! I have to get out of here!"

The teen began to struggle under Shiro, causing the Shinigami to become annoyed. The Kurosaki was about to hit the imposter until he suddenly felt his arms move behind his back.

"What the hell is this!" the Shinigami growled

Shiro fell forward and dropped his Zanpakutō in the process. Orihime began to panic and race over to the Kurosaki's aid. Rukia stared at the fallen Kurosaki for a bit before understanding what was happening.

"Orihime wait-"

Before the small woman could utter the rest of her sentence a golden chain shot out of the bushes and wrapped around her. Uryū and Chad were alarmed now and began to prepare to fight but two more chains shot out caught them. The fake Kurosaki jumped up and was about to leave but three black clan figures grabbed him, and pushed him to the ground.

"Shiro-kun!"

Orihime kneeled down next to the white hair male, and tried to remove the invisible binds with her hands. Much to her dismay she couldn't do a thing to release Shiro. The boy began to tell her to leave for it was a trap, before Orihime could get up and run two more clan figures appeared then grabbed her. The two figures began to pull the struggling Inoue away from the fallen white Shinigami, causing Shiro to become furious.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Shiro said in a murderous tone

The two figures watched as the boy stood on his feet causing a golden kanjis to appear around Shiro. The teen's eyes began to shift from golden to brown in an instant.

"How is this possible! He shouldn't be able to move!" One of the figures shouted

The white hair Shinigami's spiritual pressure began to sky rocket, in no time the binds shattered. Shiro narrowed his eyes on the two around Orihime and picked up his Zanpakutō.

"Getsuga…Tenshō!"

Shiro swung his Zanpakutō in a horizontal angle creating a small black and red energy slash. Before reaching the three across from Shiro Orihime elbow both her captures in the side, then ducked quickly to dodge the attack that sent the two flying backwards. The healer stood up and began to run towards the boy who saved her, but a golden chain caught her ankle.

"Inoue!"

The Kurosaki flashed step over to the fallen girl and sliced through the chain. Shiro reached a hand towards Orihime but he was sent flying by a red sphere. Orihime yelled after the Kurosaki and was about to go help him until another golden chain appeared and wrapped around her. Shiro stood up on shaky legs and steady his Zanpakutō to fight.

"Bakudō 75, Gochūtekkan."

Orihime watched from the ground as five large chained pillars fell on top of the Kurosaki. The healer screamed out the boy's name, but no response came. Rukia found herself shaking as she too witnessed what happened to Shiro.

"Only powerful Shinigamis can cast such a spell." She whisper to herself

"Taicho."

The small Shinigami snapped her attention to the woman who was kneeling in front of the Taicho that appeared. Rukia couldn't believe who it was.

"Taicho. We've secure everyone within the area." She said as she continue to kneel before her superior

"Excellent Fukutaicho."

"Ai-aizen Taicho…" Rukia stuttered

* * *

**Kaymeleon: Yo readers sorry I didn't update like forever, been busy with school work. Also if you haven't noticed I am no longer Hyou no joo, now it's Kaymeleon but you guys can call me Mel or Kay. Anyways updates will be slow and I hoped you enjoyed reading and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

**White Shihakusho**

Chapter 16

* * *

The brown hair Shinigami known as Aizen smiled to his subordinates.

"Excellent work everyone."

The second in command stood up and presented a small green pill, which one of the lower Shinigamis handed to her.

"It seems that the one we were chasing early was a mod soul. What should we do with him?"

Aizen stared at the small pill before grabbing it and examining it. The powerful Shinigami nodded his head before giving it back to his Fukutaicho.

"Our mission was not to dispose of anything, only to retrieve."

"I understand Taicho. Then the retrieval of Kuchiki Rukia and the mysterious Shinigami has been completed."

The brown bun wearing Fukutaicho handed back the mod soul to the lower officer who was holding Shiro's body. Then the girl gave out some orders to the subordinates of the small squad, which they quickly began to follow. Three Shinigamis circled around Rukia before two of them took a hold of her and led her through some shoji doors that the third created with his Zanpakutō. Meanwhile Aizen dismissed the Bakudō he created that pinned down the white Shinigami. Orihime watched in horror as four Shinigamis carefully carrying a limp Kurosaki.

"What are you doing with him!" the Inoue shouted

"Quiet! It doesn't concern you human." The Fukutaicho replied

The orange hair girl shut her lip and watched as they drag Shiro to a portal, like the one before.

"Kurosaki-kun wake-up! Kurosaki please!"

The brown hair Fukutaicho gave the Inoue girl a sad look as the girl continued to cry out for the boy. But her expression changed to surprise as her Taicho placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her. The brown hair girl nodded her head and followed the other Shinigamis through the Senkaimon. Orihime felt her binds dissipate but she did not move from where she laid, she only stared at the spot where she last saw Shiro before he disappeared. Uryū and Chad stared at the girl with sadden looks as the girl cried, and it didn't help that it started to rain as well.

"Inoue-san we should get out of this weather." The Quincy finally spoke up

The healer stood up but the girl didn't go to the two boys waiting for her. Instead the girl walked over to the abandon body and the pill that laid there. She reached down for the green pill and placed it in the lifeless body of the Kurosaki. The Mod Soul sat up and stared into grey orbs, he couldn't tell if she was crying or not, the rain was mixed with it.

"Where did they take Shiro and Rukia?"

The imposter became sadden he didn't want to speak of that place, his birthplace. He also didn't want a nice girl like her to go there, she was kind enough to let him back in a body he stole so he wouldn't die or maybe she didn't care and just wanted information from him, the Soul hoped it was his first thought or just a little bit of his second thought with the first.

"We'll discuss everything at my place."

The two teen sitting looked over to the Shōten owner who was carrying an umbrella with a black cat on his shoulder.

-Fifth Division-

Members of the fifth Division squeaked and gasped as they heard more shouts and ruckus in the back parts of the Division. The officers did their best to stay clear of that part of the Division do to their new guest.

"What the hell is this!"

A non-seated officer tumble back and fell on his behind, and began to shake in fear. A tray was spilled over with its food contents near the frighten Shinigami's feet. The assailant growled at the frozen stiff Shinigami causing him to scurry off, and run into someone on their way out.

"Sorry!"

The Shinigami shouted as he ran down the hallway without even recognizing the person he ran into. She sighed before closing the door behind her and began to pick up the mess on the floor. The assailant huffed and turned their back on their new visitor, and stared out of the small bar window.

"You know if your not hungry just leave the plate be."

"Shut up midget."

The small woman gritted her teeth before running up to the cell door and began to shout at the male.

"What you say Shiro!"

"I said 'Shut. Up. Midget'." He repeated slowly

"You know I can go in there and beat the crap out of you since you have that collar on you."

The room became silent after Rukia's words, not even a come back from Shiro worried the girl. The only thing the Kurosaki did was looked at her then turn away and resume staring out the small window. The violet eyed girl let out a sigh before leaning her head on the cool bars before her, she wasn't sure on what to do.

"Kuchiki Rukia!"

The two previously speaking turned their heads to the voice. Rukia stared at the massive amount of people gathered together, five Taichos and their Fukutaichos. The one who spoke before step forward towards Rukia; Shiro gave him a distrusting look. The small woman stared up at the red head before her; he wore a Fukutaicho symbol strap to his left arm.

"Yes Abarai-fukutaicho?"

The one known as Abarai closed his eyes and let out a sigh, he seem hesitant about his next words.

"You're under arrest for conducting Hollowfication."

The violet eye Shinigami stared at the red head with wide eyes, when had she done this! Two other fukutaichos, from the ninth and fifth Division, latched onto Rukia's arms and dragged her away. Soon after Abarai and another Fukutaicho followed after them, the last Fukutaicho looked at her clown like Taicho before he nodded his head. The door to the room closed leaving the Kurosaki with the five Taichos.

"Listen here Hollow-" The eldest of the group began

"Hollow? If you open your eyes old man then you would clearly see I'm no hollow." Shiro bit out

"Show some respect." The ninth Taicho ordered while Shiro snorted

-Kurosaki Household-

Grey eyes stared at the white writing that spelled out 'Kurosaki Clinic'. The orange hair girl let out a sigh and gripped the umbrella handle tighter. It has been one week since Shiro and Rukia left to the place known as Soul Society, and has yet to cease raining too. Orihime had spent long hours training for the rescue mission, and now the time has come to put that training to the test. But before the healer could leave with the others she had plan to tell the Kurosaki family that Shiro would be returning at the end of summer, sadly no one was home.

"Orihime?"

The auburn hair girl looked up to see the mother of the Kurosakis. Masaki smiled at Orihime and usher her into the house portion of the building. The two females placed their umbrellas by the door and entered the kitchen. Orihime watched quietly as the Kurosaki took out supplies and began cooking dinner.

"You know you can tell me." Masaki said as she chopped tomatoes

"Well…." Orihime hesitated

"I swear; Shiro is lucky to have a girl like you by his side."

Orihime blushed up a storm causing Masaki to giggle.

"Don't worry Orihime. With you by Shiro's side and him by yours, I know you'll both be safe."

The orange hair girl smiled and thanked the mother Kurosaki before running off to Urahara's Shōten. When the healer arrived at the candy shop Orihime climbed down to the underground training area where the small rescue team was waiting.

"Orihime-chan you're late."

Orihime flashed a crooked smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry Yoruichi-sensei."

The dark skin female closed her golden eyes and sighed.

"It's alright. Now pay attention everyone!"

The three spiritually aware classmates got serious as Kisuke began to explain important information. The Shōten owner began to explain the different classes of Shinigami, and then moved on to the Senkaimon that was behind him. The three teens stared at the large white square that would allow their human bodies to go to Soul Society.

"One more thing, I decided to add one more member to our team." Yoruichi announced

* * *

**Kaymeleon: Sorry for the long wait, hoped you enjoyed reading and please review!**


End file.
